Feminine Mystic
by Viva Del Amore
Summary: Despite how well Bulma carried herself, people still often tried to buy her or her time. That was her only rule. Never and she meant never would she fuck for money. No, she had honor among being a thief. Men offered her money for a good time and It often ended in a thrown drink or a not so subtle slap. Respect, was demanded, if not by her demeanor than vocally. A/U and BV pairing.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Powers of A Woman**_

Et ipsum ludere ludere…the words echoed in her head every night she sat in the elegant lounge keeping her eyes gazing the room. The smooth whisky ran down her throat with a slight scorch. A burn that she enjoyed. The brown liquid always numbed her just enough. Her mother had told her that quote years ago before she left her alone in this world. It simply meant _play or be played_. Quiescently she yawned as if she was already bored with the evening. The young vixen was growing tired of the man in front of her…his stubby fingers and greasy hair had left her without an appetite. Her mother was right about so much, either play the game of sex or get played. In her book of strategy there was a middle man. A little dark portion of the book no one ever talked about.

Bulma rolled her cerulean eyes as she excused herself from the mundane date. It was quite simple.

She hustled men. Bulma rarely sleep with them, but she admitted that she had to spend a substantial amount of time with someone before she hacked their bank account information, and social security, other important material. It had been five years she had been running her game. It had functioned for her well as she had built herself a small fortune over the years. Her long hair cascaded down her back, as her hips swayed like a grandfather clock. The bathroom was luxurious, as she walked in and looked at the familiar face of the bathroom attendant.

"Long time no see, Ms. Briefs". The young women said as leaned on her podium. Bulma smiled through her caked-on makeup at her long-time aquatint. Bulma knew the girl had probably thought Bulma was a high paid escort, but she didn't give half a fuck about what anyone had thought of her. Her bills were paid, her fridge was full and her clothes were expensive. The girl admired how beautiful the blue haired debonair was, she imagined men would give her anything without her even asking.

"How has business been treating you"? Bulma questioned as lit her cigarette in the mirror as she tasseled her soft curls.

"Nights are busier than days. Did you hear about Prince Vegeta and his posse coming here to Galimore's"? Bulma only smiled at the girl as she thought she was trying to help. Another long drag of her cigarette she smashed it in the ash tray with her manicured hand. Despite how well Bulma carried herself, people still often tried to buy her or her time. That was her only rule. Never and she meant never would she fuck for money. No, she had honor among being a thief. Men offered her money for a good time and It often ended in a thrown drink or a not so subtle slap. Respect, was demanded, if not by her demeanor than vocally. They essential judged her by her fashion and how high her heels were. Tonight, was no different. She wore a white, tight, spaghetti strapped dress with five-inch-tall heels. The higher your heels the closer you are to heaven she always thought. Women, were afaired to leave their husbands around her and they should be. Men, were all the same. They all just wanted something pretty to put their dicks in. Those prestigious bourgeois bitches outta be lucky she wasn't as hooker.

"Thanks, but Princes are for fairy tales, and red carpets and I care for neither. Have a great night". Bulma said as she dropped a handsome tip on the girl's service tray. A sharp exhale escaped her lips as she saw a fight breaking out in Galimore's lounge area. Bulma saw her date get punched in the face by a larger man and only smiled at the middle-aged man as he ran out holding his bruised eye. Bulma thought she might go thank the man who had got her out of her uncomfortable situation until she noticed something different about the small group of men.

They had tails. They were Saiyans. Saiyans were bad news.

Bulma walked through the dining room with a powerful and sexually strut. She just hoped the man had picked up the bill before he ran out like a coward. It was funny to her that she had never saw a Saiyan before now. Earth had just joined the intergalactic trade and that opened them to business with rest of the universe. Earth was now a trading post that hosted many different species on Earth. It didn't bother her in the least. She noticed there was three of them. A tall one with spikey hair that shot up in different directions, the one that punched her date in the face that had long hair that cascaded to the ground, and the last one who if she had to guess was the Prince of the All. He has strikingly sharp and dark features. The man was shorter than the other two and quieter while keeping himself resigned to the true nature of a royal.

Bulma made her way to the empty bar stool that she kept reserved for herself for when she wondered to bar alone. The bartender came over to with the warm smile he always gave her.

"B, I'm sorry your date ended so abruptly, Manhattan?" She gave him a small giggle and pulled out a short cigarette.

"No, stronger. How about an Old Fashion, the highest shelf possible, love".

"I got twenty saying she a hooker". Raditz said as he swallowed his beer in one brutishly loud gulp as they sat across from the bar. He brushed off his fist from where he had hit the man. Vegeta rolled his dark eyes at the man's lack of tact and self-restraints.

"This is our first visit to Earth. Don't screw it up Raditz the food is amazing here. I don't want to get banned; and just because she's pretty that doesn't mean she a hooker." The younger of the two exclaimed as he began stuff the food in mouth. They were sitting in the dining area stuffing their faces and Vegeta couldn't help but smell her tantalizing scent mixed with wild flowers. The woman was striking, but he didn't take her for a whore or someone who sold sex. If she did the girl could make a fortune.

Her blue hair wasn't that rare to see in the universe, he'd saw women of all walks of life with different colorings. Hers still seemed to be as unique as they were desirable. Vegeta drunk the red colored drink as he eyed his two traveling buffoons. They were good for nothing, but fighting. They were designed to fight, kill and destroy things; any things. They continued to drink and chatter among themselves as he just stayed in his head thinking about why he was even on this mud balled planet. It made him laugh when his mother used words like dignitary, diplomacy, and negotiate. Vegeta did none of those in his daily life and to ask him to do them for strangers that he deemed below him was, pathetic.

He was a Prince of a mighty nation, he was on Earth to simply visit the outpost and show his face. It was not what he wanted to do in the lease. His eyes rolled at the thought of sitting in the presence of anyone. Then, his thoughts swung back to bar. He smirked as the woman rolled her eyes at the man, who was trying to buy her a drink at the bar. The man called her a harsh name and walked of in a fury.

"Vegeta, let's get out of here find some hole in the wall and get some strange". Raditz said stretching his bulky arms above his head. His brother seconded him to leave the upscaled lounge. Vegeta leaned on his closed fist and waved them away with the other. They knew him well enough to know when he wanted to be left alone for whatever reason. Neither of them liked to see him when he got violent because that meant that they're heads were going to get knocked together. He watched the two idiotic siblings leave the bar that were over the elegance of this place.

Bulma's eye caught him walking through the crowd. The man didn't just walk, each stride he took was silent and powerful. He just had a demanding aura about himself as he threw money on the table and made his way to wooden bar that was being tending. Bulma made it a point to never show a man any type of attention first. Eye contact suggested that she was looking and she never wanted a man to know he had the power to make her look. A man will take anything you given him and internalize it into something else.

"Another one, Lance. Make sure that one doesn't spike my drink". Bulma said pointing to Vegeta as he began to sit on the padded barstool. Vegeta wasn't sure if the woman was trying to make a joke or she really thought he'd try to drug her. The bartender laughed as he began mix her next drink as she stepped out and made a phone call.

"Sure thing, B".

Vegeta looked at the man as he kneaded the orange and the small red cherry in the glass. Vegeta wasn't really a mixed drink type of Saiyan. He preferred his drinks straight up or wine. Wine was his guilty pleasure.

"Don't mind Bulma, she's one of my regulars she means no harm. Can I get you another wine or anything Sir"? The man finished mixing the drink and sat it at Bulma's seat that had been designated for the past four years. The man wiped his hands with the bar cloths and turned his attention fully to the Prince.

"Who is she"?

"Well…I don't really know how to answer that question. She's Bulma Briefs, been coming here for years. I don't know much about her, no one does. She is reserved in the least-"

"Is she was an escort"? Vegeta asked bluntly not giving a damn if the man judge him for his question. The bartender shook his head.

"Nah, I don't know what she is, but it's not that. I watched her punch a guy in the face right there, he was trying to procure her for the night for five thousand dollars. So, unless you want to get hit. I wouldn't ask her that when she sits down. IF she holds conversation with you". The conversation ended there as Bulma returned to her seat. Silently she sat at the bar with her tablet scrolling up and down with her manicured finger tips.

"Merlot, best year".

Was all she heard which stopped her from aimlessly scrolling. It was her mother's favorite drink. It didn't mean anything except for the man had some class, even if his lackey punched her greasy date in the face. Bulma watched as the bartender found his best year and poured it for the man. Bulma knew the man wasn't paying her any attention, which was rare that men didn't gawk at her when she passed. He didn't even snicker at her sarcasms or compliment her. It was beginning to bother her.

"What did my date do to get hit"? The bar was silent for a moment. The bartender stopped washing glasses as he couldn't remember the first time she'd addressed anyone first, outside of an insult.

Vegeta sipped the wine and didn't even look in her direction. He didn't want to look because he knew he wouldn't be able to look away. No satisfaction would be given to the woman, he could tell she loved the attention she got from men. It wouldn't take a genius to figure that men dropped to their knees for her. He chuckled as he drunk more wine.

"He was a racist, but I see your type". Vegeta said poking an insult at her by implying she was the company she kept. Bulma was taken back not by his answer, but his response. He dared to attempt to insult her with his subtle innuendos. If she was anyone else it would've went over her head. Bulma pursed her burgundy lips that matched his wine and chuckled.

"The company I keep doesn't even keep up with me, I'm far from a racist and close to a genius. So, please do not try to insult me". Dryly she said as she sipped on her drink and indulged herself with a drag of her cigarette. This man had some nerve to try and insult her. He was way out of his league if he wanted to have battle of wits with her. Bulma narrowed her blue eyes as she ran her finger around the rim of her glass, her drinks were finally beginning to have their intoxicating effects on her. That was another one of her rules, never get sloppy drunk. It was beyond a pet peeve to see a girl slumped over a bar waiting for a guy to take advantage of her.

Bulma prided herself on her self-control and discipline. She couldn't be in control of a situation if she was drunk off her ass.

"You think entirely too much of yourself. You're just a woman doing what they do. I see nothing spectacular". The bar keep abruptly looked up to two sitting merely three seats away from each other. He couldn't believe the balls of this guy. His mouth fell agape at the insult the Prince left her. It wasn't true at all, there was a million spectacular things about her starting off with just her physical body. Vegeta sipped his wine again and smirked to himself as he heard her slam her drink down on the bar.

She made eye contact first.

"I don't give a damn who you are or who you think you should be treated like. I'm much more than you or any man in this bar can handle. So, why don't you sit there and drink your pretentious wine and shut your mouth, or do me the favor of sparing my vison another sight of you for the night". Bulma looked at him and noticed for the first time he wasn't dressed like any human she ever saw. He was dressed in a tight black body suit with a black almost carbon fiber looking chest plate. A red crest insignia looked to be carved into the chest plate, that seemed to outline ever muscle on his broad chest. He wore black boots that made his entire demeanor just- illustrious. The man was beautiful, as the small cloud of smoke filled the area and the dim light of the bar really showed his sharp cheek bones and jaw line.

Vegeta gave her an impish grin. He turned his head to her since her attention was clearly focused directly on him. "I'll find a middle ground. Take a walk with me". Vegeta said as he finished his glass and offered her a solution. Bulma was taken back by his reply to her way of basically given him sophisticated fuck off. Exclaiming a dramatic sigh, she snuffed out her cigarette and stood up with her purse in her hand.

"Lance, call the cops if I'm not back in twenty." Bulma said as she waited for the man who had seemingly peaked her interest. A man never asked her to take a walk before. It seemed harmless enough to the vixen. Vegeta stood and began to walk knowing the was close behind following his steps. The bartender was dumbfounded that she left with the man. He guessed money did make some sort of a difference.

Bulma's heels clicked on the ground of the hardwood until they reached the concrete of the street. Bulma noticed that her heels made her the same height of the man as they walked in unison. Vegeta stopped and looked at her. "What makes you so different so woman, I'm intrigued". Vegeta said as he looked at her and noticed the masterpiece she was but, he was subtle and didn't gawk. Her long hair was an outline of her curvaceous frame. Her breast were full, her midsection was tight and her hips inclusive. Her expression and her eyes were what pleased him the most. For the first time that night Bulma felt the upper hand on this man as she began to walk.

"If you have to ask yourself what makes me so different than, your just like the rest of 'em"-

Vegeta watched her stride as people pasted them and began to fuck her with their eyes. "That's your mistake, I'm far superior than the rest. I'm a Prince and warrior. I excel in all the areas that matter". Vegeta said now walking next to her on the wide sidewalk. Stopping, she beheld his dark eyes and pushed her freshly done tresses over her shoulder.

"The areas that matter to who, you or me"?

"Hmfh, the only areas that matter between a man and women, money, sex and prestigious."

Bulma smirked at him and his forward over confidence. It wasn't the overconfidence that people faked to get by in society. It was the kind where you realized that you were a force to be reckoned wit with. It was damn near hilarious that he stood in front of her and told her all this. He was the kind of man she would con out of a fortune, but he was right he was no normal man. He didn't have those eyes for her. That glassy, hungry, flesh yearning stare about him. He damn looked passed her when she spoke. Bulma had no intentions to con him, he was just to interesting.

"Your right, those are the things that women want, but I have those things without you. I've made my own name for myself and I can fuck myself pretty well too". Bulma said bluntly. Vegeta raised an eyebrow to her and at the thought of her touching herself. "I'm a self-sufficient woman". The lights on the city shined in bright red, yellow and blue neon's. Galimore's was in a part of town were the elites and middle class met for a fancy dinner and a stiff drink. The air in the night sky felt good on her skin. A slight breeze played with her hair as she leaned against light post. Vegeta enjoyed how picturesque the moment was.

"What is it that you do"?

"I con rich men with my girlish charms and intellect."

"Hmfh-not surprising" Vegeta said as he looked at the girl. He was probably the only man who knew the truth about her. The bartender had known her for years and how no clue what game she played.

"You"?

"I'm the Prince of All Saiyans, that's a prestige amongst its own". Vegeta said looking at the incoming message on his watch. It was from Raditz.

 _We're drunk and want more food. Come to the waffle diner we found to girls that we can split three ways._

Vegeta rolled his eyes at the message and turned his attention back to the woman in front of him that demanded all his attention.

"Well that is impressive, but forgive me for not being in awe. I hold a resentment for people who never had to work for anything". She snarled at him and his old money status. Before she had found her scam, she was waiting tables and bussing her ass every night just to make the simplest of ends me. Those dog days were over and she was never going back to struggling to eat and bathe her ass daily.

"Women don't give me that orphaned underdog story. I've worked harder than any man or women in this universe. I've dedicated blood to my cause. I've never had day where I was given something because it was my birthright. I'm where I am today, because of me not who came before me. Remember that before you pass any judgements on me" Vegeta said damn near poetically. "Pity doesn't look good on you". He said on a high note.

Bulma felt taken back as he shut her in her place. No man had ever spoken to her like that, they usually just spoke at her. The Prince had committed many first with him tonight, things no one had dared to get away with because they knew she was a force. "I don't pity myself, I just want forget where I came from". Vegeta realized that she wasn't just a girl using her looks to get what she wanted. She knew how the world worked and he could respect that.

"Come, I don't want your friend to issue a manhunt". Vegeta nudged her slight causing her to slightly lose her balance in her stilt like heels.

They walked back to the lounge and indulging each other in conversation full of sarcasm and hints of flirtation. Bulma sat back in her seat and looked at her phone. It was getting late and she had things to do. "Ethan call my car for me, I'm calling it a night".

He nodded and printed out her ticket and made a phone call to the parking valet. Bulma fiddled with her wallet and wondered if the man would pay for her ticket.

"Mine as well". Vegeta said throwing money on the bar. Bulma looked at him and held up the white piece of receipt paper in her hands toward him with a small weaning smile.

"A walk for a drink seems fair". Vegeta laughed as he turned to her.

"You're a self-sufficient woman. I think you got it".

Touché'

 **A/N: Please review and let me know what you think about my new story, happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Powers' of A Man**

Vegeta wiped the descending sweat from his face and neck. Finishing his early morning routine was just a small part of the day for him. It had been two days since his encounter with the blue haired conwoman. It was funny to him that a woman like that could be affiliated with something so, so heinous. He didn't know how she did what she did, but he was insured that whatever it was it was pristine and precise just like her. The thought of her, continued to come to him for the last past two days. He swatted those thoughts away as he knew she would be nothing, but a distraction and her name had a bad stench to it. No one may have known what she really does or what business she truly conducted behind closed doors. It was an old saying that was true. If you laid with dogs you got fleas. He couldn't let whatever reputation that followed her tarnish his reputation. The woman was a virus to his memory.

Vegeta sat down for breakfast at the large table for four Saiyans.

Goku, Raditz, Raile, and himself.

"Why don't we go back to the place with those huge dinner plates where I hit that guy at tonight"? Raditz exclaimed as he stuffed the breakfast sausages in his mouth in clumps. Vegeta looked at him and choose to ignore him as he had been doing for the past decade that he had known the brutish man. The only reason he tolerated any of them is because they'd proven themselves in a fight over the years. The brothers equally annoyed him.

"Yes Vegeta, I hear you have a little minx there you fancy." Raile said as she pushed her long-braided ponytail out of her view as she addressed the Prince. Vegeta tolerated her more than the other two because she knew when to speak and when to shut the hell up. In his book, that was a very important trait. Vegeta annoyingly rolled his eyes at how they always man his personal affects a topic of discussion.

"Yea, she was really pretty Raile, I think you'd like her." Goku said as he chugged the liter of orange juice that was supposed to be for the entire table. Raditz hit him in the back of the head for taking the last bit of the citrus punch. Raile only smirked at Vegeta as she teased him like an annoying little sister.

"Well I'd love the idea of trying to bring her home since you couldn't seal the deal. We should all go." Raile said putting her dishes in the sink and looked toward the guys finishing their food. It wasn't rare for Saiyans to experiment with same-sex relationships with either gender. It was just not something that the men spoke about. Everyone knew that there were a couple of the men who got deprived on the nine month deployments and dabbled in the fields.

"Raile, I live with you and still can't seal anything with you, but the Gravity Chamber." Raditz said laughing to himself, causing Goku to laugh at him.

"Raditz even if I still enjoy the headaches men bring, I still wouldn't choose you". Vegeta smirked at her answer. He enjoyed the thought of seeing her again. They didn't even probably introduce themselves he knew her name and he figured that she knew his as well. There were not many people who didn't not know his name.

"We have that event tonight, remember were supposed to wearing human formal wear tonight". Goku said picking his teeth clean, with a muttered speech. Vegeta twisted his face in disgust as he watched the younger Saiyan flip the food chunk on his nail on to the table.

"Fine-we'll gone. Try to act civilized and don't embarrass me this time." Vegeta said as he dismissed himself from the rest of the group.

Whizzing her fingers, over the keyboard, she checked her firewall security system for the second time that evening. Bulma, if nothing, was calculated and careful. She never transferred money to anywhere that could be traced or tracked back to her. There were so many precautions that she took not only physically, but virtually. She saw herself as a modern day Robin Hood, stealing from the fat jerks and making herself wealthy. There was so much that could go wrong every time she wired money to herself to a bank account that wasn't even on the planet. Bulma knew to never take more than what would be noticed. It was all to a science, she drafted money and it showed up as a recurring bill to whoever she was stealing from and it went to three separate accounts that she set-up in alias that could never be tracked back to her. Her house in the city was paid for, she owned her luxury vehicle, and now she was investing in the stock market to make her own fortune. Unfortunately, she knew that not all good things lasted and even this would have its end. She didn't want to get too comfortable, because that was how you got caught.

Bulma finished her work, and took off her glasses. A sigh exclaimed her naturally pink lips as she was bored and nothing to do. Then, it came to her. Bulma's manicured fingers pressed the keys quickly and typed in his name.

 _Prince Vegeta_

Several files, photos, and articles appeared on her screens. Bulma's panorama of three screens showed a picture of him that left her taken. He was sitting on a throne. He wore a much regale pair of armor. His boots looked to be dipped in gold, a cape cascaded his shoulders, and his face was so devilishly handsome as he leaned his face against a closed fist. The man was truly divine. Bulma looked at her watch it was near eight o'clock and she promised the owner of the lounge a dinner. The man had been taking care of her tab since she had been coming there as long as she came and had an intellectual conversation. It wasn't a bad deal on her end. Bulma would never understand why men thought they had to pay for a women's attention. Bulma would've said yes, without the incentives.

Bulma read a couple more articles about the Prince and Saiyan lifestyle.

They were truly a warrior race, that handled everything with a fight, which was usually to the death. Death was not a foreign subject to them. They embraced confrontation and battle.

Bulma turned off her monitors and turned off her entire system just in case someone tried to hack her while she was gone.

She walked into her large closet and picked out a dress that accentuated her curves effortlessly. The emerald colored dress wrapped around her neck and stopped above her knees. It was a beautiful dress as she paired it with black heels that were shorter to her normal heels. Her long turquoise tresses were pulled back into a bun. It wasn't like she had a real date tonight. Bulma applied, subtle eye make-up and a dark burgundy lip color to truly make her features pop.

Tonight, was just another night being Bulma Briefs.

A small smile crept on her painted lips, as she wondered if the Prince would make an appearance.

Vegeta was elated to be done with the event. He literally had to bite his tongue several times tonight, he thought the tip might fall off. If he had spoken his real feelings every trade or deal with his empire would have become null and voided. He was glad Raile was there because she squeezed his forearm tightly when she knew he was on verge of cursing someone and their entire existence. It was beyond a misunderstanding to believe he had the patience to be diplomatic person. Vegeta had a bad attitude and temper. The only things that qualified him was that he was a Prince and he could talk his way into anything. The man was persuasive in the least. He tugged at the neck tie of his suit and pulled it off. He looked over to Raditz who was devouring a bottle of champagne that was offered in the black SUV that had taken them to the event.

"Vegeta you look anxious" Raile said as she pulled the pins out of her thick tresses. Her hair began to fall and cover her thin neck. Tonight, she wore a one shouldered blue gown that had a split up to her thigh. It was traditional to the Saiyan culture, she was clearly the eye of the event.

"Never, I'm just hungry. The food at that event was shit". Vegeta said leaning against the glass window. Galimore's was coming into sight and he didn't see the car he saw her exited into the other night. A slight ping of disappointment hit him, but he quickly shook it off as they all excited the car.

"Vegeta, we should all get hammered tonight. You never get drunk with us". Goku said as he removed his constricting jacket and held it in his hand. Goku help his hand out to Raile and helped her out the SUV so she didn't get her dress dirty.

"Yes, because unlike you I have a people who care watching". Vegeta huffed at him.

Raditz rolled his eyes at the statement "Were at Lounge Vegeta, no one of any real of importance is here. Let loose some, you're so tightly wound that vein in your neck is always pulsing. Ya' know the one that stand out after your parents call you". Raditz said throwing the empty bottle back in the car and slamming the door as the driver took off.

Raile only smirked at the two brothers who always found a way to annoy the Prince. She nudged him with her elbow in the ribs, making him roll his onyx eyes, to her and the situation.

"They're right, you know it" They all slipped past the bar and waited to be sat. Vegeta even glanced at the bar and saw no familiar face. He didn't want to let on that the only reason he considered coming back to this place was because of the chance of seeing daring vixen again. They all proceed to their table, which was the best in the house; per request. Vegeta decided that maybe tonight he should indulge himself a little.

After, a couple of drinks and meals they all had their fill.

Vegeta heard, Raditz mention the girl he ventured to see. It happened before Vegeta he could cover the idiotic Saiyans mouth. He yelled across the entire dining area as she began to exit the bar.

"Hey, ummm…GIRL WITH THE BLUE HAIR"! Goku yelled at an alarming tone that made everyone including her stop. Vegeta just rested his thumb and index on his forehead. He wasn't sure if he was embarrassed or shocked of the man's lack of proper social interactions. Raile and Raditz couldn't help but laugh at the sudden eruption from Goku. The tallest Saiyan even went out of his way to franticly wave at her with both arms, as if his loud voice didn't carry far enough.

Bulma was shocked that someone was yelling at her, but then she saw the familiar face of the Prince and his goons, plus one. A small smile appeared as she noticed him, a slight turn on her heels as she made her way across the dining room.

"Wow, Vegeta. She is stunning" Raile said in near whisper. Vegeta said nothing and watched her sway slightly as she approached him. Her appearance tonight was as tantalizing as the last time he saw her, but held a bit more sophistication to it.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you again, more less this soon". Bulma said as she placed her hand on Goku's chair and leaned into it. Vegeta looked up to her smirked at her witty sarcasms. She couldn't help, but notice his oh so human attire. The suit fit him exceptionally well as the top buttons were undone and she could see his hairless, muscled chest, that indeed turned her on.

"I would've lived without see you, but nevertheless here we are".

Bulma wanted to slap him for his oh-so cool answers and demeanor. "Join us". Raile said sliding over to the empty sit that left a seat open to next to Vegeta.

"Yeah, were all getting drunk tonight, you should join us. We've been talking about-". Goku felt an elbow in his ribs as Raile knocked him for continuing to put his foot in his loud mouth.

Bulma thought over the offer. It was an early night for the weekend and her night had been uneventful. She could use some unconventional fun. The question was did he really want her to be there? All she wanted was for him to crave her like box of rare chocolate and worship her, she didn't think that was unreasonable. Bulma looked at him and took a seat right next to him. He eyed her until her body connected with the chair.

"Why are you all so dressed up, especially in human formal attire"

Vegeta sipped on his bourbon before he acknowledged her. "Your emperor hosted us tonight, it was beyond a dreary"

"He's just being cranky because he couldn't wear his armor, I'm Raile by the way. We were just going to take this party back to the house". The woman said slightly bowing her head to Bulma. Bulma bowed her head to her. She figured she wasn't anything romantic to Vegeta, but she knew she wasn't there the previous night.

"I'm Bulma, it's a pleasure. I forget how many people of importance come here for their little _"whose dick is bigger competitions_ ". Raditz and Raile couldn't help but laugh at her insinuation of foreign policies, because that was what it essentially was. It was a meeting to show whose stick was bigger and what they could hit with it and who. A regular who's who.

"Such vulgar words for a female". Vegeta said finishing his third couple of straight bourbon and he couldn't deny that he was the feeling the effects. Bulma turned narrowly to him to grabbed his glass of bourbon from his hand and took the last bit of it and handed it back.

"I told you before, I'm not your regular woman".

The table looked in silence at either the signs of sexuality being displayed or the battle of egos.

"And I assured you that I'm not a man, I'm a Saiyan don't get me confused woman". He said sitting the glass down on the table and letting his eyes follow down her maroon colored lips to the line of her breast and back up again.

"Bulma? Is that you? I thought you left fifteen minutes ago". A man said stopping at the sight of her locked into steaming staring contest with the Prince. Bulma snapped out of her trance and looked to the scarred faced man with a sleek back ponytail that she just sat and had dinner and drinks with.

"Yamcha, this is my friend Prince Vegeta and his comrades. I saw them on my way out and couldn't help but to say hello". Vegeta looked at the same with the same stoic face that he generally kept reserved for anyone he didn't know for a minimum of ten years. They all looked to the man and didn't know if the man was looking for trouble or her. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie uncomfortably. Each of the Saiyans sized him up, just in case.

"I didn't know you had friends" Yamcha looking at the Prince who was closer to Bulma than he'd ever been in the years that he'd known her. At their monthly dinner, she quite literally waved at him and came and went. Bulma didn't like anything about his tone.

"Well I do now and we were just leaving". Bulma said in ignorance. She hated when anyone tried to impose on her life. That was exactly what Yamcha always did, he pushed her for information that she didn't care to give up and his invasive behaviors only pushed her away more…

Vegeta understood her cue and stood with his hand on the small of her back. He couldn't help but soak up the expression on the man face. The feeling of jealousy was radiating from the man as he touched the vixen even as slight as it was. "Well than allow me to take care of your bill as a sign of good commerce". Yamcha said pulling out his wallet. Vegeta smirked and pulled out money and tossed it on the table with his free hand. 

"Saiyans accept no charity". Bulma couldn't help but smile as she felt him usher her toward the mouth of the building. She felt Yamcha clenching his fist tightly even as they left the building. Bulma saw a large SUV waiting for them in front of the building. His hand dropped from her as they began to load into the car they came from.

"I sent a car for the two of you. I didn't want the lady to be crunched between a bunch of sweaty drunken Saiyans." Raile said winking at the two. "Take care of him Bulma, he's had a few" she continued as they closed the door and took off.

Bulma looked at him and couldn't help but bite her lip and then smile. "You know, you and your friends keep getting me out of these uncomfortable situations, I see knowing a few Saiyans come in handy".

Vegeta smirked to her as the follow car approached them, "Woman, you have no idea how handy I can be. Plus, I don't see why you keep putting yourself in these situations". As the car approached he opened the door for her, and she slid into the car with the familiar stranger. It was funny to her, because she truly didn't know anything about him except for who he was and he had great taste in alcohol. The close quarters of the backseat of the sedan reminded her just how much she had to drink that night, to drown out Yamcha's whiny tonight. It became evident as she sat still in the close space with him. He wasn't acting awkward or even fazed by their closeness. His arm leaned on the door panel and the other one resided in her lap.

The man was cooler than a desert night.

"Sometimes, as you should know. A person must do certain things to maintain relationships. Yamcha is nothing, but a beneficial pawn." He turned his head to her and huffed his breath slightly.

"So, he's one of your accounts. What use do you have with a man like that, who even I can tell only wants one thing? Unless he's already getting it". Vegeta truly wanted to know, he was curious about her as he'd ever been. Why did he even care so much she wondered? She figured it was the same reason she wondered who the attractive Saiyan female was to him. She choose to oblige him.

"I slept with him once, yes but that was never the arrangement. That only spawned from a sexually deprived me and too much bourbon. Plus, it was terrible and needy sex. The arrangement is and has been; I would have dinner with him twice a month and he'd take care of my bill whenever I came to Galimore's. It's just a beneficial deal on my part." Bulma said knowing he was probably judging her as many people did. The way she saw it, he didn't seem like the gossiping type. Vegeta barely even seemed like the talking type.

"He's a damned fool more-so than I thought. I don't blame you for taking advantage of his desperations. Such a weakling". Vegeta implied as the car came to a start in front of a large compound in the suburbs of the city. Bulma was impressed with not only his reaction, but large home already. The address alone was a notable one in the city. Bulma slid out the car and followed him closely.

"It's not a surprise the sex was shitty either. A man who throws his money around clearly is all about appearances and not actions". Vegeta couldn't help, but to chuckled to himself. It was almost a joke to think that a man like that had a chance to bed her and failed miserably. A sneering, scrawny, man like that stood at the head of his table probably had no idea what to do with a woman like her. Vegeta wouldn't admit it because he didn't want to feed her already over grown ego, but she was unique.

"You think you would've done any better". Bulma wanted to slap herself for her forward question! Did she just imply she was interested in sleeping with him…God, what was coming over her? Yes, he was confident, sexy as all hell and had sophistication and intrigued her more than any man she had ever met, but it was unbecoming of her to act that way or make the first more or any at all.

Vegeta stopped at with his hand on the door knob and turned his head over his shoulder. "Believe me, I know I'd ravage you for days and leave you pleading for more. You probably never get over me". Vegeta couldn't contain his smirk as he opened the door. She scuffed at his over confident answer as they entered the home…

"Duck"!

Was all he heard as he closed the door behind them. Vegeta pushed Bulma to the ground with his quick reflexes as the bottle of wine exploded on the door covering them both in a dark red wine. Bulma was not only shocked at his quick reflexes, but the wine being thrown anyways.

"What the fuck are you idiots doing"?! Vegeta yelled as shot up from the wine covered suit. He wasn't sure if he was more pissed that they threw and broke an expensive bottle of wine or that it was all over him. Raditz looked at him and looked at Goku and Raile only shook her head. It was the brother's mischief as usual.

"I knew you weren't going to catch it". Raditz said as if it was a defense. Goku still stood with his hands open as if he was holding an imaginary football. Bulma stood and tried to steady herself as she walked passed the puddle of glass and wine.

"I would've caught it but Vegeta surprised me. Sorry guys". Goku apologized naïvely as he rubbed the back of his head. He didn't feel bad about it getting over Vegeta as much as he did about Bulma. He knew she cared about her clothing, unlike Vegeta.

"Well, I guess you are going to get me out this dress tonight, Vegeta". Bulma said as she shook the remnants of wine from her finger tips. Vegeta was about to lunge and punch Goku right in his stupid smile, until he heard her sarcastic voice. Instead, he turned to her motioned her to follow him.

"When I get back, this shit better be clean or I'll be using both of your faces to clean it"! Raditz and Goku looked at each other and knew how real his threats could be even If they were slightly drunk by now. Raile only looked at the two brothers who had a knack at fuckery. Smiling at the sight of her longtime friend leading the girl down the hallway to his room. Vegeta didn't really take a liking to many people. Or women that he cared to spend any amount of time with. Except, for one-nighting them and forgetting they exist. There was something about her that peeked his interest beyond, flesh filled desires.

Bulma walked with him toward what she could only imagine was a shower and a fresh pair of clothes. Her dress was defiantly ruined, she was defiantly going to bring this up in the future to her advantage. Entering a room that was completely spotless, she was astounded how everything was either a white or dark brown. It was most definitely a minimalistic existence. The carpet was lush as she slipped her heels off and pressed the soles of her feet into it. Closing the door behind her she watched him pull off his now stained coat. He began to unbutton his shirt and tossed it on the bed.

His body was more sculpted than a Grecian statue. He was the body type that men strived for but, generally over shot it and became veiny muscle bound assholes. "You first, since my dumbass comrades ruined your outfit". Vegeta said tapping a remote turning on a shower with a button. Sliding forward she stopped in front of him and pointed to her zipper.

"Thanks, do you mind unzipping me"? Vegeta closed the space between them and placed his hands on her slenderer hips. His hands gripped her waist like a firm cushion and pulled her closer to him. Bulma let a slight gasp pass her lips. The warm touch of his hands radiated on her skin like a florescent bulb between the thin material of the dress. Laying her head back slightly nearly touching his shoulder, she damn near moaned his foreign name. Pushing her hips back into him, grinding into his pelvis, she wanted to see how far he'd go.

"You're lucky I'm a man of great restraint, woman." Vegeta said as he unzipped the dress and pushed the shoulders of the dress down, slowly. He allowed gravity to do it's bidding as the wine stained dress hit the floor with ease. There was no disappointment as he got an impressive view of her shapely rounded backside, in the thong underwear. Bulma stepped over the dress and turned to him, she removed the pins from her hair and shook her cascading hair with elegance.

"I wouldn't call it lucky, because I'm the worse tease". Bulma said turning back and entering the bathroom giving him just enough of a show before closing the door.

If she wanted to play the game of who could resist longer, he would show her how resistant and stubborn he could be.

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorited. I would love to get more vocal reviews from you guys so I know how I am progressing in the story and as an author. So, please review. It makes me so elated and makes me write a lot faster knowing people like what I write. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Societies' Powers**

Viva La Amore

Bulma's eyes crept open as she laid in the king size bed in solitary. It was a long night as the fuzzy memories began to flow back to her. The other side of the bed was made as if no one had even touched it, but she knew that wasn't true. Vegeta invited her back to his bedroom, but only to sleep. He wasn't a gentleman in the lease, but the man was looking out for her. They played their own game of flirtation going on all night between them as everyone else played a drinking game and had way too much to drink. Bulma remembered, Vegeta helping her to his room and how she stopped and leaned against the wall like a drunken girl at a frat party.

Vegeta leaned into her and pressed his lips to her ear. Bulma remembered his warm breath caressing her ear as he spoke and the smell of alcohol eclipsed her nose. "This won't be the last time I drag you back to my room, Bulma…" His soft spoken verbatim gave her goose bumps. The thought of him picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder was a fond one. He took care of her and not advantage of her. It was a rare event that she got so drunk, but everyone was having a great time. Talking about old war stories, playing Saiyan drinking games, and watching Raditz and Goku try to see who had the bigger muscles. It was comradery that had always been missing from her life, she was a solidarity creature.

Bulma looked at her phone and it was nine in the afternoon and she had three missed calls and eight messages from Yamcha.

He truly didn't take a hint very well. Bulma went into the bathroom and freshened herself up as well as she could before the left the room and made up her side of the plush bed. She would have to thank Raile again for the comfortable clothes she received. It was a white cashmere off the shoulder long sleeve shirt that stopped mid-thigh. She walked with her arms crossed slightly as she looked for any sign of life. It was hard to notice just how clean and orderly everything was, she wondered if they were all neat freaks or did someone clean up after them all. Hearing a loud grunting from outside, as she turned her head to the doorway leading outside.

As she stepped out her feet made contact with the still wet grass and watched the four Saiyans go 1v1 with each other. They were all amazing to watch, they were true martial arts masters as they countered each other attacks and then struck each other with enough ferocity to make it a beneficial session. Her azul eyes locked his for only a fraction of a second before he was punched hard in the face causing him to be knocked across the field.

A sharp gasped expelled her lips at the site of him being hurt.

"Well, that'll teach you to give me your full attention". Raile gave him a cozy smirk as she delivered the powerful blow that sent her Prince flying. Raditz huffed as him and his bother ended their session as well and wiped themselves off. Vegeta pushed himself back up off the ground with ease and wiped his face off.

"You got lucky, I can still wipe the floor with you on a bad day, don't get comfortable".

"No, you got distracted by a pair of legs and ass". Raditz said bluntly as he directed his tone toward their house guest. Bulma sneered at his comment and knew she was about to rip him a new asshole.

"Excuse you, I'm more than just an ass with a mouth on it. My choice of attire has never forced anyone to do anything. So, I suggest you take your passive aggressive bullshit somewhere else." Bulma said narrowing her eyes to him as she waited for him to either bow out or apologize, but she could tell that Saiyans weren't the type to either. Raile wanted to step in, but Vegeta held up his hand to stop her. He knew she could hold her own and Raditz wasn't much of thinker. The blue intellect was probably already two steps ahead of him.

"Yeah, that's what all of you say. You prance around in your tight little clothes with your ass and titties hanging out and you wonder why men grope you. What the hell do I have to be passive aggressive about?"

Oh, he had it coming now.

"You're just throwing a tantrum because your little brother is kicking your ass. My clothes aren't indicative to anything except for where the hell I buy my clothes. It's assholes like you that make woman want to kill themselves. If you or anyone thought it was acceptable to touch me because of my style I'd kick you so hard in the balls your dad would feel sorry for cumming in your mom. I couldn't imagine a woman fucking you without getting paid substantial amount, and then a inconvenience fee for the slack sex"

Raditz squeezed his fist tightly and could have hit the disrespectful wench in front of him. Who the hell did she think she was? He was a Saiyan Elite and she was no one. He stalked closer to her and sneered at her. Everyone watched intensely at the battle of ridicules going on. Vegeta was watching him closing as he closed the distance in between them.

"Isn't that what you do for a living. Fuck for a coin. We all know your type, we've all fucked your type. You hold out for the richest, and most powerful men so you can pay your electric bill and buy a dress that doesn't fit. Vegeta probably only keeps you around because you gave him a bargain. So, don't act like your better than anyone. Your nothing but a whore and will never be anything more. Especially, to him because no one wants a woman with cum covered reputation-"

She knew it wouldn't hurt him as much, but she had to give it a try as she pulled her hand back as far as she thought would give her maximum velocity. Bulma slapped him as hard and dedicated as she could. Everyone blinked hard as it didn't register that she had just slapped him. Raditz face had a clear red mark on it where her hand had just landed and scratched him as well. Vegeta already knew what was going to happen next as he appeared in front of Bulma and immobilized his hand in the air.

She flinched as she had just known he was going to kill her.

"Don't protect that dumb bitch; We know you aren't even fucking her so what the hell is she even doing here"? Raditz yelled as he ripped his arm out of Vegeta's powerful grip.

He wasn't going to explain himself to anyone, especially Raditz. The man had it coming. "Calm down bro, I'm sure she didn't mean it".

"Yes, the fuck I did and I wish that moment was suck in a lapse so I could slap the shit out him a million more times"! Bulma yelled from behind Vegeta. Goku grabbed his brother to keep him from trying to blow past Vegeta to get to her. He wouldn't make it past Vegeta and Vegeta had no problem putting someone in their place.

"Fuck this, I'm out". Raditz said blasting off into the sky, knocking Bulma off her feet. She watched his brother take off after him as well. 'Of course, they can fly too' was all she thought to herself.

Bulma pushed herself up off the ground and walked toward the house with Raile and Vegeta walking behind her. Raditz words were completely out of line, she would've kicked his ass too if he thought he could talk to her that was as well.

"Bulma, I'm sorry that Raditz just behaved like that, none of us feel that way about you." Raile assured her. Bulma noticed that the female always tried her best to keep the peace in the group and the only one who really held any communication skills. Bulma tried her best to calm down.

"It's fine. Those are pretty much the exact words men use with me when I turn them and their masochistic egos down. I'm not surprised in the least. Assholes are assholes no matter the species." Bulma turned to Vegeta and gave him a small genuine smile. As to thank him.

"I have to be going now, I have an engagement today."

"I'll drive you, plus I owe you dry cleaning I should alteast know where to send it."

"I guess it's the least you could do".

Vegeta didn't mind taking her home at all, he preferred it. As things went he was curious about her and all aspects of her as well including where she lived and if she lived alone. Vegeta wanted to make very sure she wasn't living large with a 70-year-old sugar daddy on his death bed, while a man waited to stroke to death and leave her all his money. It was a significant concern of his. Plus, his inquisitiveness with the selectively secretive woman never ended with him. Her life was so exclusive, he felt he needed to be a part of it.

The building within its self was impressive enough. The conversation in the car was full of sarcasms and hints of flirtation as they tended to be. Vegeta parked outside the front of the building as he figured he would not be there very long, as soon as he did. Bulma turned her head to him, "You can park in the garage and come up if you want, I promise I won't harass you". Vegeta cocked an eyebrow to her and pulled away from the curve and validated his parking. Bulma stepped out of the luxury vehicle, surprised he could even drive. Although, the man did seem to be rather self-sufficient.

They exited the car together and he followed her lead to an elevator. Vegeta watched her press a button at the top of the board and swipe a card as the machine was looking for authorization. Vegeta looked at how bare she looked and was still beyond satisfied. Her natural beauty was a monument. The few strands were loose as her hair was braided down her back. Her bright face emitted a glow even without a speck of make up on her flawless face. The woman was something, her attitude combined with her gracious features was incomparable. The elevator dinged and the door opened to a hallway. The elevator emptied out into the hallway of her penthouse and Vegeta was impressed. Her home, was a modern marvel as the entire top floor was hers' the kitchen, living room, and dining area could all be seen from his point of view. The girl was clearly doing well for herself.

"You own this"?

Bulma turned around confidently without a smile and nodded. "Yep, I paid in full. It incredible what you can achieve when your good at something". Vegeta shook his head at the not so uncommon thief. He figured she was good, but he didn't fathom she was this good at her job. This place should cost almost a million dollars.

"I misjudged you woman. You clearly aren't running a shoddy operation". Vegeta said as he was leaning on the marbled countertops.

"You wouldn't happen to be a bigot like your friend would you"? Bulma asked, as she pulled some wine from her fridge and a tray of fruit and cheeses. Vegeta watched her prepare a small meal for them. He huffed, and watched her pour his wine.

"My mother is the Queen of one of the mightiest empires in the world. She leds over a billion people and you think I could be a sexist. On planet Vegeta, a Saiyan is a Saiyan. Not all Saiyans are equal, but we are judged by our strength not our gender. Humans are complicated. Humans judge each other based on everything including skin tone which is beyond me." Vegeta explained to her how his world worked. He now understood why his mother choose to keep them so segregated from the humans. They were stupid and worried about their racisms more than anything.

Hell, a large portion of the planet was killing each other based on their Gods having different names. Vegeta wasn't sure how they knew who to kill sense both groups looked the same to him.

"It seems like a pretty good place to live".

Vegeta smirked as he sipped the golden colored wine. "Not for you, your weak and have a smart-ass mouth. Your looks wouldn't get you very far". Bulma couldn't help, but to stick her middle finger in the air at him and stick out her tongue. The man was insufferable.

"Oh, shut up I'm sure I'd do fine. It still seems like a place I'd like to visit. It looks like a desert oasis."

Vegeta thought back to his home and thought about the mountains, the sands and the rivers. To him, there was no place more beautiful to him. Yes, Earth was lush and had a desirable gravity, but he had nationalism burned deep into his veins, probably more so than most. He did miss home, but as of three days ago. He was enjoying what the planet had to offer. Plus, they had a great wine selection.

"It has it charms. I must return soon. It's my mother's birthday". Vegeta watched her expression as he popped a cheese cube in his mouth. He wondered if she held any feelings about his absence. Bulma wasn't expecting him to stay forever, No. It had never really crossed her mind that he would leave either.

"Well, that's a shame. I felt like I was starting to get on your nerves". Bulma said feeling a sadness about his sudden departure from her life. The man was a Prince from a billion light years away of course he wasn't there to stay. It stung a bit as she drunk her while. Therefore, she was attempting to clean the bad taste in her heart away with wine.

"Starting? That is an understatement, but I'll be returning in the better part of two weeks. So, we can resume from where we left off." Vegeta knew he was playing a game with her. He enjoyed the game they were playing too. It was the better part of his day to talk to her, to piss her off. It was a great past time, to see her get frazzled and see her eyes narrow and lips pursed. That was when he knew someone had pushed a button or touched a nerve.

Bulma rolled her eyes playfully and pressed her finger into his muscle craved chest. "You love it".

Vegeta couldn't ignore the sudden spark she had just ignited in his core. He wanted her, but he wouldn't take her.

"Don't delude yourself. I've merely kept you in my company for entertainment." Vegeta said crossing his arms over his chest. He was satisfied with her reaction to him pulling away. The slab of marble was the only thing that separated them. He sat on a bar stood and she stood on the other side. She rested her hands on her hips and smirked at him as if she knew something he didn't.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure that was you last night that had me pushed against the wall…." Bulma walked around the bar and over to him and stood dangerously close to him. Vegeta uncrossed his arms and accepted her as she put her hands on his shoulder.

"…I'm pretty sure you said…" Her slender legs looped themselves around him as she sat in his lap. Vegeta smirked at her actions knowing what she was trying to do to him. It was working too. He was trying his best not to let all the blood in his body rush to his dick. Her hands wrapped around his broad neck and he let his hands rest on her plump rear end as her dress ascended her porcelain thighs.

Damn she was good.

"…that it wouldn't be the last time I'd see you bed." Her mouth pressed to his ear and kissed his tanned neck softly, "Forgive me, but I'm pretty sure that insinuated that you want to fuck me". Bulma finished her sentence and ran her teeth over his ear lobe. A low purr erupted from his throat. It was a turn on to hear his animalistic sounds. Bulma pulled away from him and jumped as she heard her elevator dinging to open.

"Bulma are you here, I've been looking- "Bulma jumped off Vegeta's lap swiftly nearly falling over and attempted to compose herself. Vegeta sat motionless and quietly steaming at whoever just interrupted their very sexually fueled moment. The familiar voice sent Bulma in a frenzy.

The ravened haired girl stopped at the strange sight she had just walked in on. It was Bulma straddling a man in the middle of her kitchen. She had completely missed their lunch arrangement so she came looking. Now, she knew why she hadn't heard from her since yesterday.

"Chichi…what are you doing here"? Bulma asked with a blush across her face.

"Um…you weren't at the restaurant so I came looking. It's not like you to miss lunch but now I see why…" Chichi said laughing at her clearly embarrassed friend and then her eyes rest on the man who was getting straddled by her longtime friend. He was very handsome and looked kind of mean as well. Chichi did not know who this stranger was and it was very unlike her to have any men in her safe haven.

"Shit. I'm sorry I got held up…". It wasn't the best or most clever response she could of gave her. Vegeta stood up as soon as the subtle erection subsided. Bulma turned to him slightly and knew he wasn't one to endure awkward situations. Neither was she, Bulma regained her quick coolness and squared her shoulder and looked to Chichi.

"I'm going to walk my friend down. Don't touch my wine." Vegeta followed her to the elevator and waited for the door to close before he spoke again.

"So, you do have friends". Bulma only rolled her eyes to his statement. He was such an asshole. The next thing he did completely caught her off guard. There was no guessing his movements. He pushed her against the wall of the glass elevator and grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer. He nestled his hand in her thick hair and simply breathed in her naturally intoxicating scent and restrained himself just a little longer.

"The next time, you tease me like that woman. I don't give a damn if the emperor comes in, I will take you front of them all and have you begging me to never stop". Vegeta said in one swift breathe. While she was breathless, his hips pushed into her she could feel his heart beating on her chest. Bulma didn't know what to do or say for the first time in a long time. She was never this lost for words.

Vegeta slipped something in her hand as the elevator began to open. It was a card.

"It wouldn't be the worst thing to hear from you in my time away." He walked away from her and she couldn't relax again until the metal doors dinged together. An exaggerated breath escaped her lungs as she tried to gain her composure. Then, she was pissed how could a man give her such a rise. She was a woman of control and prided herself on self-control and he just took that away from her. He was going to pay dearly for that. She looked down at the number and realized it was a universal number with 13 digits.

Reaching her penthouse, she was still fuming. There were so many thoughts running through her head she had forgotten her friend was still in her house. Bulma walked over to the wine and drunk it straight out of the bottle without hesitation. Chichi watched her friend chugging the wine like a frat boy in college she waited for her angry to subside.

"Who was Mr. Rude"?

Bulma slammed her fist down on the counter and looked at her friend. Chichi just watched her friend that was usually so contained and well spoken. Bulma was angry, and it wasn't her typical angry, it was a pure tantrum. She realized that someone wasn't giving her what she required. Chichi had never saw her so bratty about something, except for when the car lot didn't have the specific make, model and year car she wanted to pay for.

"That fucking asshole was the Prince of All Assholes and he just met his match".

 **A/N: Thank you everyone for reading! I am working very hard on this story. I would love to hear more verbal reviews from you all. I have got a lot of favorites and follows but it attracts other new readers to the story and gives me more to work with and to work towards. This story means a lot to me and I put in a lot of work. I hope you all are enjoying this as much as I am. I will update as fast as possible and have every respect to finish it.**


	4. Chapter 4

The Powers of A Queen

Bulma tapped her finger on her glass and she sat impatiently waiting for her dinner guest to arrive. Chichi was teaching her a lesson on being on time since she neglected their last arrangement. Arriving in a fashionably late manner, looking beautiful as usual. Chichi was not only her longtime friend, but also her lawyer. Her dark red dress wrapped around her and showed her slender frame. Her heels tapped the floor with every step until she found her seat in front of her on the roof top restaurant.

"I didn't keep you waiting too long did I"? The dark-haired woman said sitting her briefcase in the seat nearby. Bulma only shot her a manicured middle finger as she checked her phone messages. Chichi noticed how invested her friend was with this mystery man. It had been a week and Bulma was keeping secrets, as she did best.

"I get your point, and I apologized. Now, can we order something before I start eating the napkins?" Bulma sat her phone down and watched her friend flip her hair over her shoulders and lazily looked between her and the menu. Bulma was aware of why Chichi called this dinner. It was her way of prying, but this time she decided to indulge her best friend because she had been talking to the Prince daily. It was giving her feelings that she hadn't known for years. Feelings, that she had purposely tried to avoid for years…

…Et ipsum lundere lundere…

Her greatest fear was being played by a man or anyone.

She needed perspective. Yes, she and Chichi were completely different women. Chichi was a damn hopeless romantic, she gave men chances after chances and then ended up lonely. Chichi believed in love more than anyone she had ever known. Her values were very traditional as was her upbringings. They were complete opposites in that manner. Unfortunately, love didn't treat her with the same respects she gave it. Her dedication to her work and building her reputation as a criminal defense lawyer had caused her to miss a lot of opportunities. Chichi, had thought since she was 26 her window to have a husband and a family was closing and that couldn't be a more erroneous though, but that just showed how important it was to her. The duo worked out so well because they didn't judge each other for their choices. Also, Bulma trusted her because she wouldn't never be able to share anything about her because she was her lawyer. That last part added an extra layer of reassurance for Bulma.

"Fine, I'll just order the special and good pairing with it. Now that is settled, I want to know more about this man who has caught your eye". Chichi said as she ordered her food with the waiter and watched Bulma do the same. A deep exhaled escaped her red lips as she looked at her.

"He's the Saiyan Prince and I just enjoy his company. I don't know why I do, but I think I rather be around him than alone all the time." Bulma confessed out loud for the first time and watched her friend smiling sheepishly at her.

"I didn't think that was possible. Does that mean your revoking your Man Eater membership or is that too premature"?

Bulma couldn't help but to chuckle a bit at her reference for her. "I'm not a Man Eater, I'm an opportunist there is a big difference and yes. Very premature, I don't plan on changing my outlook on the male species because one seems to be different".

"But he Is different, right? He's a Saiyan and they don't live in a patriarchal society like we do. That alone must be an exception to your feminazi ways." Chichi said as she took a swallow of her wine and looked at the beautiful surroundings of the rooftop restaurant. She did have a good taste for nearly everything.

"Fuck you, I'm not a feminazi. I just am not going to let a man try and play me, but like you said, that does give him advantage. I'm not entirely sure what he wants from me. We play this cat and mouse game and neither of us are willing to lose it. So, it's just a sexual banter filled negation all the time when we talk." Bulma said in slight frustration thinking back to their past conversations and it didn't seem like either of them were happy with where they were.

"Sounds, like a male version of yourself. In which, I don't know if that is a good thing or bad thing, but you got to consider what you really want from this man a commitment, a fuckbuddy, a good long distant friend? I mean the options aren't exactly endless."

She was right. Bulma pulled out a cigarette and took a long drag of it as the food began to arrive. It felt like she could smoke a whole pack right now to deal with her uncertainty.

"I don't care for labels. Plus, he isn't quite boyfriend material. I like what we are right now. I just want to drag my nails down his back while he pounds me until the sun comes up, but I lose the advantage and leave myself vulnerable if I do that. Which is unacceptable." Bulma took another exaggerated drag of her cigarette and smothered it. They sat an ate their food in almost silence until her phone erupted with a picture message from Vegeta.

It was a picture of the large regal palace surrounded by lush gardens and water features. The walls of the palace were made of white marble and it didn't even fit in the full picture. She read the caption in his voice as it was so Vegeta like. It read simply, my house is better than yours.

"Does he always send you cute messages?" Chichi asked while fixing her lipstick in the compact mirror. Rolling her cerulean eyes at her, she only shook her head.

"They aren't cute messages, so much as rubbing my face in things, or just being a dick". She just closed her phone and looked at Chichi.

"The point is your on his mind, he doesn't have to be bothered with you when you aren't around, but he is because he wants to. Give him some credit." Chichi added as her friend had impossible standards.

Bulma pursed her cherry red lips and thought about him. He was literally a billion light years away and he was still invading her memories and thoughts. She even dared to think she missed the brutish Prince himself.

…Planet Vegeta the Next Day

He pushed his phone about into its holster on his thigh and looked around the room. Vegeta was bored already with the ballroom event that was his mother's birthday celebration. It was an exclusive event of only Saiyans, but they were getting quiet drunk now. Saiyan parties consisted of food, alcohol, and entertainment from dancers and sparring exhibitions. It was a full-on party and it wasn't Vegeta's scene in the least. He watched as his mother began to stroll over to him looking as beautiful as she always did.

Her waist length hair was pulled back into wavy loose curls. The dress was a bright blood red dress that flowed effortlessly as she walked through the room she commanded. A deep V-formed in the front and back of the dress as golden straps underneath her breast, abdominal and hips kept the dress bound to her athletic figure. A bright blood ruby necklace fell between her breast as she wore the crown jewel that signified her status among the rest.

"My son, my love…you seem so detached."

She had been drinking. It was the only time she was so inviting.

"I'm not one for the theatrics, plus I'm not going to act like some drunken fool". Vegeta said crossing his arms sternly in front of his mother. The Queen only looked at her stubborn son who took everything so seriously and rarely took a moment to relax with his peers. He was her opposite, she was well balanced and he was 100 percent determined always. His focus and dedication wasn't to be frowned on she just worried about him sometimes, as mothers did.

"I thought you would be happy to be pulled away from the assignment that you've been dreading for months. Or have you embraced it with open arms"?

Vegeta only looked at her with dead stare.

"Neither mother. The assignment you gave me is for a weak diplomat not a warrior being here only reminds me of my lack of progress. I want my own legacy not to be caught in the shadows of my linage. It's embarrassing." Vegeta stated with a huff of frustrations. It was his job to respect his mother and her directions, but it was beginning to get to him. His trust and commitment to his mother was unwavering. Additionally, stagnancy in his career was beginning to get to his ambitious core.

"Vegeta, I didn't send you there because I just wanted to keep you busy. I sent you there because the universe is changing. I want you to be more prepared for this throne then I was. If I was to die today, I have no doubt in my mind that you would succeed beyond my wildest imagination. I just want you to be better than me or your father could ever be. You're not a diplomat, but a king should have diplomatic tendencies. You're the first Saiyan these Earthlings have seen. I sent them the best, not to show we are like them, but to show them who we are. You are the best example of Saiyan excellence that I have."

He finally understood why she sent him there. He had an entirely new lease on his objective. His mother was truly a great Queen as she thought about angles he was yet to explore in his own mind.

"Now, that I've satisfied your mind, maybe I can help satisfy your flesh". The Saiyan Queen motioned for someone to appear at her side. Vegeta couldn't help but roll his eyes. He should've known that after her boast of wisdom she was going to play the part of obnoxious match maker.

"I'm not doing this with you woman, I'll be finding a suitable wine to drown my patience with in my room". Vegeta stopped short and turned back to his mother. "Happy Birthday Queen Rochel" he said placing his right fist over his heart and bowing to her slightly, giving her the greatest sign of respect he owned. She watched him grab a bottle of wine from a waiter an exit the ballroom promptly as he promised. 

Rochel excused the girl and smiled at her promising kingdom. The younger of the Saiyans made fools of themselves as the older ones made perverts of themselves. Proud was beyond the word she had for her citizens that had come so far from the dark ages they once knew. They were no longer slaves, but a thriving nation in trade, their economy was strong, and the moral of the Saiyans couldn't be higher. Her eyes fell on a group of Saiyans that were always close to her heart. Vegeta would never admit it, but they were his childhood friends. The daughter of Nappa and sons of Bardock. They had been there for him and had fought at his side and for his cause from the beginning. No others could be more trusted then them.

She approached them and they all seemed to become instantly sober.

"Raile, a word".

"Of course, my Queen".

Rochel had always wished for Raile to be her son's mate as she thought no other female was suitable for him, but time showed that wasn't preference for her.

"What has my son, so preoccupied. He seems to be on that device a lot and anxious to return to Earth"?

Raile hated being put in this spot. Vegeta was going to kill her if she told his personal business. The Queen always put her in this predicament when it came to her son. Raile bit her lip and sighed to her Queen.

"A woman he'd been spending time with on Earth more than likely…"

The Queen only nodded slowly and gave the idea of her son being close to someone, a smile.

….

Vegeta removed his constricting uniform and armor, the shower had relaxed his tense muscles as did the half of bottle of Saiyan wine. As he dried off, he found a pair of loose pants and collapsed into large feather stuffed mattress. He would begin his four-day trip back to Earth. He couldn't deny his anxious mind at seeing the beautiful criminal. His thoughts were interrupted by his phone ringing on the other side of the bed. Lazily, he grabbed it answered realizing it was a video call.

There she was, effortlessly causing him so much frustration. She was in what seemed to be her evening clothing as well. The wet tresses were bunched into a loose bun on her top of her head, she wore a lacy cardigan with a grey bralette as she was sitting Indian style on the bed and he wondered if she was wearing pants or even….

"How was your party"? Bulma asked him as she sipped her hot tea from the mug.

He looked…delicious.

"It was tolerable, I wasn't expecting your call." Vegeta sat up and propped himself up on the bed. He was in a position that he couldn't look away. Vegeta wondered if that was her plan all alone. She appeared to be completely comfortable in her skin despite how much of It was showing. To his delight, it was all in view just for him tonight.

"I can hang up if you want".

"That's your decision, but I am enjoying the view tonight…the moon…is quite stunning tonight." She couldn't help but smiled at the subtle compliment. The man would never just come out and give her a damn compliment, but she was getting used to his ways. She wouldn't exactly say he was sweet, but he'd proven he cared more than any man she'd met before.

"Are you naked"? Bulma asked without any hesitation or discretion.

"No, should I be"? He asked curiously while cocking one eyebrow above the other. Bulma bit her lip and wondered which way she should direct the conversation of the night since he was relinquishing his overwhelming control.

"I don't know, do you sleep naked"?

"Of course, I'm guessing you didn't notice the other night".

Bulma couldn't help but to let her mouth fall agape for a moment.

"You slept in the same bed with me naked without saying anything. What the hell Vegeta"?

He couldn't help but to roll his eyes at the question. As if the lewd woman held any discretions against nudity with him now. Her ass had already been pressed against his impending boner and now she wanted to act coy.

"Was I supposed to wake your drunk ass and ask if my sleeping preferences were up to your standards?" Vegeta asked in his usually matter-o-fact tone.

"Screw you and your sense of decency. How does that even seem like a remotely ok thing to do"? Bulma asked feeling pissed off. No, she didn't feel like he would have taken advantage of her or even attempting to be inappropriate.

He watched her as her eyes began knitted together as she yelled at him over the phone. Her dramatics were beyond him.

"Woman, don't pretend as if you wouldn't have pounced on me if you would've known. Plus, Saiyan lack nearly any modesty. Nudity is a natural thing, the modesty that I show you is out of respect. Stop pretending as if the thought of fucking me doesn't drive you senseless too".

The way he complimented her and insulted her in one sentence was beyond her. He was a thorn in her side and a twinkle in her eye. He was impartial and exact all in the same moment. He found means to continuously get under her skin and make her dripping wet for him as well, she found it was annoying.

"Well thank you for your selective modesty…and yes, I do think about it from time to time, but I wasn't that night". Bulma shifted uncomfortable from side to side talking about the conversation.

He couldn't help but smirk at her clear uncomfortable demeanor. He had finally found something that humbled the blue vixen. Her, herself emitted the essence of sexuality and now she was sheepish to discuss her desires of him. Oh, he was going to relish this for months to come. It was almost like a warrior being queasy at the sight of blood. She had spoken about how men had left her unsatisfied and about how she could please herself, but the thought of him touching her seemed to make her hesitate.

"Woman, you don't have to pretend as if I have seen your bare ass".

"Shut up Vegeta, it isn't that I'm shy you bastard. It's just my friend is in the other room and I don't want her to think I'm in here having phone sex with you." Bulma said hoping Chichi was in her own space as she was over to cook her a home cooked meal since she always either went out to eat or ordered some delivery.

"This is not phone sex this is a general discussion about sex. It would be phone sex if I told you to describe how you want me to fuck you. This is not that."

"Ok then since this is a general conversation about sex. How big is it, you know how many inches?" Bulma said in almost a near whisper into the phone.

Vegeta just narrowed his eyes at the odd question. "I have no idea, you lewd woman. I don't just sit around with my dick in my hand measuring it all day".

Bulma was completely taken back. It was conversations like this that reminded her that he was not a human and that he didn't understand her society norms either. It was a classical tale of Tarzan and Jane, they were both from entirely different worlds.

"Ugh, well excuse me. Men around here boast about their dick size as if it was the gold standard. Unless, it's small that is…" Bulma said teasing him. She knew it wasn't small, only because she felt him pressed between her legs when she straddled him in the kitchen before he departed for home. Bulma crossed her arms over her chest in a victorious manner as she knew she'd struck a nerve.

Vegeta cocked his eyebrow to her as she made accusations about him.

"Judge for yourself since your so concerned with my anatomy". Bulma looked down to her laptop screen to him caressing his elongated member in his left hand. He once again left her speechless. Bulma felt her panties getting damp as she watched him running his fingers down his veiny member.

He watched her lick her plump lips as he watched her appetite growing. Vegeta smirked and shook his head in humor as he watched her satisfaction. If he knew it was that easy to see her clear arousal, he would've done it sooner. Earth woman were more complex than he thought. At least, he knew what Saiyan women wanted. They wanted a good fight, a good fuck, and food. The standard of Earth woman was much higher. They wanted loyalty, prestige, money, romance, and constant doting admiration, and apparently, a pleasing penis size. He wondered what her complex list consisted of. Vegeta concealed himself back inside the peep hole in his pants and watched her smirk began to grow.

"We should go out when you come back just me and you, and maybe we can have dessert back at my place". Bulma said seductively as her eyes fixed her eyes back to his.

"Why would we not eat dessert while we were out? There is no logic in that".

Bulma ran her hand over her face and looked at him dully. "I'm the fucking dessert Vegeta. You are going to be eating me for dessert is that simple enough for you?" Lord he was dense and literal as they come, that was for sure. It would be noted that she couldn't use metaphors with him. As he took, nearly everything as literal. She could tell that he defiantly understood what she meant now.

"That is well within my spectrum of talent but, I need something from you as well." He said as he knew a way to further his new agenda on Earth.

"Umm…this is not a quid pro quo Vegeta. This is you proving yourself as worthy of making it into my bedroom." Bulma said closing her cardigan. What could he possibly want from her anyways? Besides sex, the only thing they had in common were bad attitudes and wine. Maybe he wanted a vineyard recommendation.

"Yes, this is. Besides, we both know I'm beyond worthy of a place between your legs."

The man knew Latin, but he didn't know what was socially acceptable at a sleepover. She wasn't surprised in the least.

"What can I possibly do for you Vegeta"? There was an actual interest stirring in her as he furthered the conversation. Yes, she had a large skill set that spread from pickpocketing to economic forecast. So, what could she be offering him in exchange for a date?

"I need for you to gain some information for me. Your government is looking to purchase Saiyan territory and to pay the asking price, which is odd. They aren't interested in negotiations for the clearly overpriced, undeveloped land that has shown no promise over the three years since we acquired it from the Tuffels. I want to know why they are so eager and if they know something about it that I don't. It's called Alfa Cenitora 12."

Vegeta said as the conversation became serious very fast. Bulma was almost dumbfounded with what he was asking her to do. Yes, she was sure she could do it, but he was asking for the world on a silver platter right now.

"Vegeta…first off. I'm guessing this is a secure line, because you aren't idiot. Secondly, that is the definition of treason. They could either send me to prison forever, kill me, or banish me. I'm not crazy about any of those options." Bulma scoffed over the line.

Treason these days was not taken lightly by anyone. She didn't want to be made an example of by her government. No, she didn't have any sense of nationality, but she also had no clue who the Saiyans were. She could be giving up information to a man who wished her planets' destruction. It was the part of the Saiyans that everyone feared. Their reputation hadn't just come from bad table manners and superhero strength. They were space pirates who purged worlds and sold them on the black market. Yes, that was over two decades ago but, did people every really change?

"Woman, you've built a fortune on not being caught and knowing how a computer works. I doubt you'd get caught now. Plus, if you did. I would grant you immunity on Planet Vegeta. Do you not trust me"?

"Should I"?

"I have no reason to betray you." Vegeta commented as he watched her eyes search for the correct answer. He didn't need her to do this, no. There was an entire team of scientist and expert dedicated to espionage and computer data breaches. It was just something about knowing just what she would do for him, because of him. It was important to know just how far she'd step out her comfort zone.

Bulma pondered for another moment and looked at him with sincere eyes.

"Fine, I'll do this, but just know that no one has every successful fucked me over. So, if I go down and you don't help me. I'll bury you. It's only fair". Bulma said as she heard Chichi calling her for dinner. He nodded to her in agreement. The woman was a force to be recognized that was for sure.

"Deal, I'll see you in a few days. I'll be looking forward to our exchange". The screen went blank on her side as he ended the call. Bulma fell against her mattress and looked up to her vaulted ceiling as the fan speeded around in circles like her mind had.

"Did I really just agree to break national security because a hot guy asked me to? I'm losing my shit".

 **A/N: Thank you everyone who has reviewed and PM'd/Favorited/Followed. It is such a relief to see this story picking up. I promise to keep updating as much as quick as possible. Please continue to read and review and my story and giving me the confidence and hype to update and finish.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Government Views'**

Bulma wiped her nose with the linen clothe. She was getting sicker as the week had gone on. Maybe, this was what she deserved for stealing top secret information from her government. Her brain was pounding against her skull, her sinuses were swelling in her face. She had become increasingly sicker over the last past two days. Bulma had gone through an entire box of tissues and she was busting open her second box as she waited for Chichi at her apartment. She had to update her with her latest criminal activities. As her friend, and more importantly her lawyer, she wasn't going to enjoy this new incriminating news. She wrapped herself in the cashmere grey robe and preceded into her kitchen. Her kettle began to simmer as she placed the pot of herbal tea on her glass stove top. As she found her favorite coffee mug, she heard a ding to her elevator.

The clicking of heels let her know that it was Chichi and not the crown prince himself. He was due to arrive today as well. They had plans for not only a date, but an exchange of the information she had stolen as well. Bulma had prematurely cancelled since she had become overwhelming sick. The temperamental prince didn't seem very happy with her in the least. Especially, when she said the information she found was valuable and she wanted 100k from him. Bulma didn't plan to charge him, but it was always business first for her. Bulma couldn't let this opportunity pass her up. Plus, with the information that she found out it wasn't even a dent on the wealth he was about to come into.

"I wasn't expecting your call. Is everything alright? You look like shit". Chichi said sitting around the granite island in her kitchen. Bulma just narrowed her eyes to her friend and shot her a bird. Bulma admitted she didn't look good at all. Her skin was flushed from the fever, her nose was red. Her vibrant locks had missed a wash or two and had just been thrown up into a messy uncombed bird's nest. Bulma was jealous at how primed and primed Chichi looked in her designer suit and her hair was pushed back into a sleek ponytail.

"I feel worse than I look, but that isn't why I asked you here. I need to tell you something that I've done."

The pot whistled loudly as she watched Chi-Chi's facial expressions change.

"Did you ask me here as a friend or as legal counsel"? Chichi arched her dark brow at her and frowned.

Bulma exhaled slowly as she stirred her hot tea. "Both, in a short summary…I've hacked the internationally database and email of the Secretary of Foreign Affairs and stole something important and imperative to the Saiyan Prince's interest".

Chichi just stood at her with glassy wide eyes. She knew Bulma was a criminal and was capable of many things, but this was beyond her. Chichi just shook her head at looked at her.

"Have you lost your fucking mind…You've committed treason, and for a man you barely know for that fact. This, this Bulma is the stupidest thing I've ever known you to do. This isn't like you at all! What is this man doing to you and why are you letting it happen"? 

"Look, if we're going to have this conversation. You are not going to talk to me like I'm your damn child. Yes, this is not the most thought out thing I've done, but I was careful. I'm not going get caught. I did this because I wanted to not because of him. I'm telling you because you are my lawyer and my friend. Would you like to be neither"?

Chichi just grabbed her briefcase and stood from the barstool.

"I have to be at an arraignment, just let me know when yours is so you alteast have decent representation."

Bulma rolled her eyes and watched Chichi make her dramatic exit from her sight. She understood why her melodramatic friend was storming out of the high-rise apartment. What she had done wasn't like her in the least. It wasn't for money. It was for leverage it wasn't for anything, but to spend time with the Prince himself. They hadn't spoken for the past two days and she had noticed.

Bulma rarely kept up with men and their transactions of time with her, but him, he was different.

She was a hacking, technical genius. Bulma was overly sure she had crossed her T's and dotted her I's to insure she couldn't be traced or found. Bulma had no digital fingerprint and her level was beyond expertise. Technically, she had done this for a date. A slighted personal gain. No money initially, just a slighted

Chichi began to exit the glass doored elevator. She just couldn't get the words, _Stupid_ out of her head. Bulma was THE smartest person she knew and it was seeming that not even she could get pass the stupid things a girl would do to impress a boy. Nevertheless, a Prince. Bulma was the strongest willed not just woman but person she knew. She wasn't sure of what was going on with her longtime friend. A man exiting a white luxury car with a briefcase caught her eye.

He was the same man that she saw with Bulma in her apartment. The only difference was his attire. He was in a suit of armor with a breast plate, with a red dramatic red cape that flowed as he took each step closer to the elevator. Chichi intercepted his path and watched him cascade closer to her.

"What did you promise her, what suave words did you use to get her to bend to whatever will you desired? She is smart and this, this is the most stupid I've ever seen her do so-. What do you have on her or over her?" Chichi said in her most frightening and most demanding voice. She was short, but she was the in the top ten percentiles of her class and had her own firm and she didn't get there because her size was the most intimidating thing about her. When she spoke a room of a hundred-people listened. Including, reporters, judges, and a room full of people rooting against her. She wasn't a prosecutor she was usually fighting for the not innocent person. So, she was very, very good at getting her point across.

Vegeta looked at the small countered woman who had dared crossed his path.

"I owe you no explanation, nor do I owe you any of my time and if you speak to me in that tone again I won't be passive enough to let it by again. As a compliment to Bulma." Vegeta didn't even stop to address her. He didn't even make eye contact with the raven-haired woman as he spoke. Vegeta kept his stride until he entered the elevator and closed the door.

Chichi was in complete disbelief the man not only completely disregarded everything she said. He acted as if he was too important to even address her properly. Her fist was gripped together tightly as she tried her best not to break her freshly manicured nails with frustration. Bulma was not going to hear the end of this, because she was not a fan of her new male company.

Vegeta pressed in the code into the elevator and leaned against the glass as it made its ascension into the tower of the penthouse.

Bulma turned around as she wiped her nose hearing the elevator dinging again. She figured it was Chichi coming to either chew her out some more or to apologize, one was less likely than the other. Bulma finished her tea and made her way to her plush sectional and turned on her the television. Her stomach turned a bit at the news station as they reported on the new technological advances of the leading company in Aerospace Engineering. Turing the channel quickly she caught a glimpse of the man in her house out of the side of her eye.

"Vegeta…what are you doing back? More less here in my living room"? He leaned lazily against the door frame and took in her sullied appearance. Her nose was red, her eyes were seemly drowsy and her skin seemed pale. Unlike, it's usual radiance and allure. The blue haired vixen had clearly contracted some sort of virus in his absences.

"I received your files and it was very significant and will be profitable for generations. I came by to show my appreciation and to offer you a deal." Vegeta said sitting the briefcase on the couch next to her and walking around the couch to find a seat close to her. "Open it". Vegeta said as he watched her eye the silver briefcase. Bulma sat in her fluffy robe with her camisole nightgown underneath and made eye contact with him and the briefcase that he laid beside her.

Bulma sat it in her lap opened it. Her stomach began to tighten as she looked over the briefcase full of money. "One Million for Alpha Cenitora 12. I want you…and I want you to work as a part of my team. I'm here to offer you a job working for the Saiyan Empire, for me".

Bulma looked at him and closed the briefcase. She was silent for a moment to gather her words. "I don't work for anyone Vegeta. I'm not a team player. I appreciate the money, and I'll of course keep it, but no. I don't work under anyone and I'm not a spy. I'm happy that I could help you. I can't be bought." Vegeta looked at her and wasn't happy with her answer at all.

"I don't want to buy you woman I want to employ you. One day this scam of yours isn't going to be profitable. I'm offering a very lucrative deal. One that doesn't involve you wasting your time with men who don't even deserve your glance."

Rolling her eyes, she felt herself getting angrier with him as each word was expressed from his handsome mouth.

"Let's get one thing clear Vegeta. I don't need anyone to _save_ me from my lifestyle. This isn't _Pretty Woman_ and I am not a damsel in distress. My life is just fine and was before you appeared in it. I don't need you to offer me a job, where you're my boss. I'm doing just fine without your handouts."

Vegeta could only shake his head at her. He didn't know what had happened in her life, but she was bitter and tarnished by something or someone. Vegeta didn't see this as a handout. It was an opportunity and he wouldn't just consider anyone for this position. The woman had delivered in a swift and unprecedent fashion that he had expected. It would have taken his team alteast a week. It took her an afternoon and he didn't even account that she didn't take this seriously. He wanted to know what she could do if she took any of this seriously.

"Who fucked you over so badly woman? What man did you this wrongly? Vegeta said laying his arm over the back of the chair.

Bulma's head snapped towards him. She sat up and tucked her legs underneath her and bit her lip self-consciously. "You know what fucked me over so badly? Why I am this way? Yes, it was a man. My mother was one of the most beautiful women in the world. She met a man fell in complete blind love with him. Plus, he was older than her, established, rich, but that wasn't why she loved him. My mother got pregnant with me and he ran for the hills. He told her that already had a wife, and a young daughter already and she was heartbroken. So, what did my mother do? She exhorted him, told her to give her ten million dollars or she was going to tell the world. He couldn't have that because he was the owner of the World's leading company in technological advances. He did it. My mother died after years of drugs, alcohol and men abusing her. She spent all her money trying to get over one man her entire life. I was sixteen and was left with nothing and no one. So, yea my dad fucked me over good. The best advice she ever told me before she lost her shit was et ipsum lundere lundere. You translate it."

Bulma felt her emotions beginning to swell in her eyes and she wiped her singular tear away quickly hoping he didn't notice, knowing that he did. Bulma had never told anyone about her parents. She was the black sheep of the richest family on her world. It wasn't a secret to her where she got her wits from and her sprawling IQ. Her father was a cheating deadbeat genius and her mother a tragically dumb beauty queen. It took her years to stop resenting her mother for allowing a man to control her life so much. Her mother had a minor heart attack and would've survived if she hadn't had years of abuse on her tattered heart.

"So, daddy issues".

"Fuck you, Vegeta. I don't have daddy issues. I have people issues. I have issues with powerful men who use girls for whatever they want. They think that the young girl that they told they loved would be ok after they threw a couple thousands her way for an abortion, and get her to sign a non-disclosure agreement that she'll be fine. That is my fucking issue Vegeta." Bulma got up from her spot from the couch. She was having a hard time trying to contain herself. She had opened a box of emotions she wasn't even sure she even had. It had been years since she had felt so vulnerable. Vegeta watched her walk away from him and wasn't comfortable with the sight. He wasn't comfortable knowing that she was distraught.

Vegeta followed her to what he figured was her bedroom. It was a large bamboo canopy bed with a white netting loosely pouring around the frame of it. The room had probably the best view of the city. As he also took in account her roof top pool that he hadn't noticed before. Her room was careful detailed, each corner of her room was unique. It was the complete opposite of his own. He looked at her in fluffy robe and her messy hair as her face was now flushed as she had convinced her tears to stop.

"What are you still doing here? I turned down your petty offer". Bulma said laying down feather stuff comforter. Vegeta kneeled in front of her to the point that his face was on the same level as hers. Bulma raised her head and looked at his dark eyes to search for what he wanted to say to her. She doubted it would be anything to make her feel any less terrible than she currently did.

"Woman I don't this isn't a hand out. I want you because you're the best and I'm not just talking about your skillset with a computer woman. I also want you as my own, but many things prove to me that you aren't ready for that either. I want you Bulma not as someone to control, not as someone to take the easiest way out. I want you for all the reasons you don't want me too." Bulma swallowed the air in her throat harshly as she listened to his meaningful words that touched her heart. Vegeta tasseled her blue hair softly and pressed his lips closed to her warm pink lips. He kissed her softly, and patiently ensuring he tasted each corner of her pink lips.

Bulma opened her eyes and watched him pull away from the simple kiss of the prince.

"You want a relationship with me?" Bulma said in a near whisper.

"I desire a partnership with you that is mutually beneficially to me, yes".

Bulma gave him a small smile.

"I believe you still owe me a date."

 **Author Note: Thank you for all the kind reviews/favorites/follows. I'll try to update sooner. I just wanted to get this chapter right.**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Power of a Friend**

Bulma began to pant quickly as she attempted to catch her breath and regain her composure once again. Her skin burned, as sweat poured down her face and the nook of her back as she brought her body to a screeching halt. She always found a great pleasure in excreting herself with physical activity. She rarely got the chance, but when the opportunity arose. She had a love hate relationship with running. Chichi smiled at her friend as she had a great figure, the girl loved to indulge herself with carbs and alcohol which always left her winded at the end of a long run. Chichi on the other hand was in top physical condition, she took pride in herself and pushed to be the best at everything. That included kick boxing and CrossFit. It wasn't rare for Chichi to begin her day at 6 am and end it at 6pm. She didn't have anyone else in her life except for Bulma. In which, she would never admit to her face because Bulma was a pain in her ass. She had her father, but he lived far in the mountains. Bulma stood up after catching her breath and poured the cold water from her canteen over her face and aqua hair. The rush of cold liquid refreshed her instantly. It was only out of the side of her eye did she recognized a familiar face heading toward her and Chichi in the park.

It was the flamed hair Prince and his right hand, Raile.

"Are you stalking me now? I was beginning to think you left town". Bulma said with a satisfied look on her favorable features. She wasn't too happy with him in the least. It had been almost two weeks since she had any type of contact with the arrogant Prince of Assholes. She watched Raile as she approached her with the same look of contentment that she always wore on her pretty face. It couldn't help to be wondered if she herself was sleeping with the Prince. Because the way Bulma worked it out in her mind was if she wasn't fucking him, someone had to be. Raile was attractive, she had long dark brown hair that was either situated in a braid or cascading down her muscular back. It wasn't even a question that her body was immaculate of fat or cellulite. Raile was petite and compact and Vegeta rarely went far without her at his side. The blue vixen could understand if he had been screwing her. He was her Prince and that had to be quiet the score on her end only.

Except, if he was screwing with her? Than why was he there looking for her now.

"Woman, if I was stalking you, you wouldn't even know I was here."

Chichi rolled her eyes at his sarcasm that had already began to annoy her.

"What a creepy ass thing to say". Chichi said scowling at the man who had been rude to her in the parking garage a few weeks earlier.

Bulma laughed at her comment and looked at him waiting for an appropriate sarcasm filled retort from either side.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the ravened female and only crossed his arms over his muscular chest and stared Bulma down. The woman was barely wearing any clothing as she stood in the green of the park. The outfit consisted of a black sport bra that bound her breast down to her chest tightly causing them to attempt to spill over the top and a pair of black and grey spandex shorts that looked like they were uncomfortably tight around her thighs. The woman looked like she was ready to be taken to bed a devoured. He liked seeing her covered in sweat, bare faced and showing all her womanly assets. He thought the distance between them would lessen his desire for her, but it was quite the opposite.

"I've been rather busy lately. I attempted to contact you this morning regarding an occasion, but now I am here to invite you in person." Vegeta said eloquently as he always did. Bulma narrowed her eyes to him wondering what kind of invite he had for her. What was he planning?

"Well, I changed my number recently to get rid of someone old connections. Although, you would know that if you bothered to talk to me. What is your request?" Bulma said matter-o-factly as she wanted him to feel her disgruntlement with him. He wasn't the one who got to decide when they saw each other and when they didn't. Bulma did not appreciate the fact that he came and went as he pleased. Yes, she had rejected his deal of making massive amounts of money and being in a relationship with him, but that didn't mean she hadn't developed some interest in him. Was he trying to test her? Bulma's thoughts were getting the most of her and It wasn't like her to be so…so concern.

Vegeta smirked, she was being as difficult as the night they had first met in the bar.

"I wish for you to join me at a dinner at the Imperial Hall this evening. It's important that I have you there with me. You know all the important people on this mudball planet and in this town and I need that information readily available. Plus, I owe you dinner for your work on Alpha twelve."

Chichi looked at the Vegeta and she knew exactly what dinner he was referring too. A client of hers was invited to the exclusive event and she would kill to get to go. It was potential clients there that could make her a household name and very wealthy among other things.

"I think not Vegeta. I'm not longer interested in dinner with you or too many other activities to be honest. I'm growing bored with whatever arrangement we have here and- "Her words were cut off instantly as Chichi interjected and answered not only for her, but for both of them.

"She'll go! Only if I get an invitation as well". Vegeta and Bulma both looked at her in unison. Of course, both of their expressions were completely different. Vegeta was satisfied with that arrangement even if he had to bring her loud mouth friend. Bulma on the other hand was none to please with the answer she gave. Chichi gave her a satisfied looked knowing that she owed her friend for more things than she could count on one hand. Chichi was constantly pulling her round derriere out of the fire of the legal system.

"I have nothing to wear". She excused again as she didn't feel like going to event. Bulma wanted to be the childish one and play the ignoring game that he had started. Vegeta only smirked at her and turned on his heels as he wrapped his tail around his waist and headed back to their vehicle.

"Use a part of that million I gave you and buy yourself something nice woman. The car will arrive at seven don't be late."

Bulma turned toward Chichi and squeezed her fist tightly. "Why are putting me through this agony? I honestly don't want to be around him and now he going to be like a fucking frontward wedgy I can't remove". Bulma said placing her hands on her hips in aggravation with not only Chichi, but the Prince himself. It was a personal hatred of hers to be pushed up against the wall. She had something for the both up her sleeve for the evening. Her plan was not to a kind one in the least either.

"Stop complaining and let's go shopping millionaire." Chichi said grabbing the keys of her own car and following the steaming genius out to the parking lot.

.

.

.

The night time began to fall over the city as the sky was painted dark shades of oranges and purples. The sky swelled with clouds that were disappearing in the east as night transitioned into day. The event was well lit as part of the exclusive event was outdoors. There was a mixture of humans and some off-world aliens as well. Everyone was dressed in their best cocktail attire as they were all there to impress one another. This was a time to network with all the important people in the alliance that had been formed with Earth and the outer ring planets. The event was filled with starlets, executives, scientist, and ambassadors. Vegeta stood annoyed by the evening already and he had only been there for about fifteen minutes with his small group of Saiyan's. He was dressed in his uniform since he refused to wear human formal wear anymore. He was Saiyan and it was an insult to him and his nation to be mistaken as anything but that. Vegeta knows that he made a mistake by distancing himself from Bulma, but it was the best for the moment. His mother was not happy with the fact he elicited help from a human to commit a crime that could lead back to him.

He wondered if she distracted him from his goals.

Vegeta looked around and caught a faint glimpse of blue hair across at the bar.

Her glass emptied quickly as she started off quickly taking a shot at the open bar and chasing it with an old fashion. Bulma bought herself a dark burgundy dress that was backless and hugged her frame. Her ears carried diamonds she purchased the day before and her long ponytail was curled slightly. She looked like a vison in a magazine.

"You look amazing. You must be royalty or someone very important." A man said as he leaned to close to for her comfort. Any man was too close for her tonight. This one was cute, but he was just not her type. It was unfortunate for him because she was annoyed and the annoyed Bulma was often a bitch.

"I'm just a girl sitting here at this bar waiting for you to go away". She didn't even grant him the attention of her eye contact as she sipped on the harsh liquid. It wasn't even a question if she was going to find Vegeta when she entered the garden party. Regardless of the point that she had to be in attendance tonight didn't mean she'd behave. Chichi began schmoozing the crowd immediately upon entering the party and she was not thrilled to be ditched. She wasn't upset with Chi in the least. If she was still looking for clientele this would be the ideal party and crowd to mingle with. Money, didn't impress her. Men with money and power still left a bad taste in her mouth. Especially, when they used it as a pick-up line. Bulma was very aware of how appealing so it would take more than a line. It would take a real man. A man who stood above all other, like… A Prince.

The man only chuckled and took her as just being cheeky. The man slowly sunk his hand below the marble bar top and caressed her back slowly until it rested at the top of her ass. His voice began to lower into a whisper as he grabbed her and pulled her closer to him with his other arm. "Well I'm both. We can get out of here and I can make it worth both of our while."

Bulma felt a knot grow in her throat as the man groped her. She had never been put in a position where someone was bold enough to touch her, more less sexually harass her. She felt a froze disgust as he grabbed her hand tried to pull her away from the bar with him. 

"Get you fucking hands of me you greasy piece of shit." Bulma said in a whisper trying to grab her wrist out of his tight grip as he pulled her off the bar stool into his chest. His breathe reeked of liquor and smelt like department store cologne as he tried to reason with her. Bulma was beginning to get nervous as he continued to man handle her in front of a crowd who were all in their own worlds. No one was paying her any attention. She was in a room full of people who all didn't see her or care. This man was a whole hell of a lot stronger than her and she was about to scream at the top of her lungs.

As Bulma was about to scream bloody hell. The man hand was ripped away from her and pulled tightly against his back. The tall blonde man winched in agonizing pain as he was brought to his knees in front of her. Her unlikely savior stood in front of her and she pushed the man face into the concert. The entire room stopped as security rushed to the area and the classical band stopped playing.

Raile stood on top of the men as he begged for relief and help.

Bulma turned and saw Vegeta was standing less than a foot away. Before security could rip her off the begging and pathetic man. She stepped off him with her hands in the air.

"I'll excuse myself. Your help isn't required." Raile said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder and began to exit the party. The man was begun drug out as yelled racist slurs after Raile and repeatedly cursed Bulma's name. The ban resumed as the disturbance was execute and the room went back to the way it was. Bulma turned to meet Vegeta's glance and he began to inspect her arm as a small bruise began to form on her slender arm.

"He was lucky that Raile got to him before I did. She is constantly saving undeserving people from my wrath." Vegeta said as he caressed her arm slowly.

Then it clicked in her mind. "Raile got herself kicked out to avoid you from getting into a fight, why would she do that"? Bulma stated as she looked at Vegeta. Before he could answer she continued her spree of questioning. "Are you sleeping with her"? Vegeta just sighed slowly and escorted her away from the bar. As disgusted as he was with the scene that unfolded before him. His concern was not fully on the questions she was bombarding him with. Allowing him to guide her away without any words they stopped when they were out of the distance of prying ears.

"I am not fucking Raile, she is my most trusted comrade and not only that. She is the person who keeps me from acting rashly and bringing unnecessary attention to the crown. Yes, she got herself removed because of me. Raile knew that I was about to rip that man's arm from his body for laying it on you. It's not her job to cover my ass, but it's what she does for me. Her loyalty is through the bond we share." Vegeta said speaking only the truth when it came to Raile. He spent his entire life with her and they had seen more than any Saiyan their ages had. Her loyalty to him began from birth and only strengthen from there. They had spent many nights together, nights that they weren't sure if morning would ever come for them. She had nearly died in his arms before. Yes, he had Kakkarot and Raditz, but they found their own troubles on missions. They tended to work each other's back as well. The brothers were loyal to him but they were nowhere near as cautious and keen on the battle field as she was.

"Then why are you not with Raile, instead of wasting your time following me to bars. She clearly loves you." Bulma said as kept her head high. Yes, she had low morals when it came to steal and committing crimes. There were few things she cared about, but she would never take a man from another woman. Especially, a woman in love. It was what she directly stood against. Vegeta chuckled and shook her head.

"Raile may love me as you humans say, but I assure you it isn't in the same way you might think. Raile enjoys pussy more than me. Yes, there was a time that Raile and I have shared a bed, but it wasn't out of love and it hasn't happened since." Vegeta said remembering the night that him and Raile had slept together. It was great sex, but it was induced by alcohol and a blood moon. Bulma just looked at him with a disapproving glance. He had never lied to her before so why would he began now. Her silence was far from reassuring to her solid personality. Her arrogance rivaled his own at times.

Vegeta rolled his eyes and closed the gap between them. "You are the only one who interest me. That has not changed." His words were smooth and low as he looked directly into her ocean colored orbs with his obsidian colored eyes. They both stood in silence trying to read each other expressions. They were two very different people who found themselves to be looking at a mirror of their own personalities.

"I will cut a deal with you pertaining a business partnership, but I'm not completely convinced that a relationship is for me. I don't want anything getting in the way of my goals. Relationships can become a distraction. I will not become my mother." Bulma said rummaging through her clutch purse to find a short stick of nicotine to fill her lungs. Vegeta watched her as he noticed the bruising on her fair complexion beginning to form.

She took a long drag of her cigarette and waited for his response. Her points were valid as he was on the same ambitious career track as her. He was offering her a divergent. Vegeta knew one thing, if the woman wanted to take advantage of his finances and sell of his nations important secrets she could have done It by now. Vegeta much rather have her as an ally than a nemesis. He was more interested in what they could accomplish together as equal partners. Vegeta was not only interested in the forbidden forest that was nestled between her legs, but also her brilliance that hid behind those strong cobalt eyes. Vegeta was convinced she was an asset to him, to his nation.

"Fine, we'll iron out the details of a contract tomorrow and get started, but for now. We can retire away from this pitiful display of your elite society." Vegeta coaxed as he hoped she was willing to leave with him. He tired of the sense less displays of the human culture. Vegeta didn't enjoy conversation and he didn't care for becoming acquainted with anyone else for the evening expect for vixen. A small smiled appeared on her wine-colored lips as she took another drag of the cigarette and snubbed it out in the ash tray on the table adjacent to them.

"Ummm…excuse me. Prince Vegeta. My name is Tights Briefs and I'm a representative for Capsule Corp- "Vegeta coldly interrupted the blonde-haired girl with a short pixie cut that shaped to her round face. Bulma stopped and stared at the girl in disbelief as she couldn't imagine that this moment was happening to her tonight.

"I'm not interested whatever it is you are representing. I'm taking my leave for the night." Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hand and ushered her forward with him as they made their sudden exit from the party. Bulma watched the girl's disappointment and felt a small twinge in her chest.

"Vegeta stop. I want you to talk to her. See what she has to offer us." Bulma said making very sure she used the term _US_ to emphasize that they were now a team that looked out for each other's interest. Vegeta narrowed his eyes to her as he was only in the middle of his great escape from the party. It was her that was forcing him back in. Vegeta let go of her hand and turned and nearly stomped his way back to the blonde he left in his wake.

"Here, contact this number tomorrow and they will set up a meet. If you are so much as one minute late. I expect to never hear or see your face again." Vegeta explained as he handed her the black card her grabbed from his pocket. Her big teddy bear brown eyes lit up as she accepted the card with much gratitude and anxiousness.

"You won't be disappointed your majesty." Tights said giving him and royal curtsey in her black modest cocktail dress and nearly skipping away. Vegeta watched a small smile grow on Bulma's face as he knew he had done a good thing for her. If the Prince could admit nothing else about the blue bolted theft was that she left an impression on him that had never been felt before. It was a warm feeling in his stomach at the thought that he could make the guarded woman smile with such a small gesture. 

"Let's go woman. We have much to discuss."

Bulma pulled him with her this time as they exited the party together.

"What I have planned doesn't really involve that much talking."

.

.

.

Vegeta lifted Bulma to match his height as he thigh wrapped around his heated and hardened core. He knew exactly what he wanted to touch on her, how, when. Their hot mouths collided with each other as he pushed her against the wall of her penthouse. His rough hands ran their way through her thick tendrils as he pulled her mane back to gain access to her neck. The hot kisses that he led down her neck left her body begging for him. The purposeful kisses led down to her collarbone and in between the nape of her breast. As the anticipation built in her throbbing loins he moved them along to her plush section laying her down. They were both fully dressed expect for Bulma's shoes, which she left in the elevator. Vegeta laid her back on the couch and gave her a devilish smirk. He pressed his finger between her cleavage and pulled down the front of her dress. His index finger cut down the front of her dress like a pair sharp scissors. Bulma was astonished with his strength and pissed the fuck off at the same time. He smirked as she began to protest his brutish actions until his wet mouth met her perky nipples.

Her gasps filled the apartment as he pawed at her chest like a hungry animal.

Vegeta never thought he could make her squirm like this, the pleasure on her face caused precum to fill his pants. As he massaged her breast he allowed his other hand to slip down between her legs. He was surprised to find her treasure to be to …bare. Most, woman on his planet didn't bother to shave their lower regions. That didn't mean Vegeta wouldn't take full advantage of this new discovery. His mouth left her chest and migrated lower to the bulb of her vagina. He connected his tongue to her began his violent assault on her body once again. He never once broke eye contact with his prey as he wanted to watch her try and run from him. Her hands gripped and scratched at his shoulder blades as she threatened to draw blood. Her mind was whirling in ecstasy as he discovered every part of her body. Vegeta wasn't doing anything she had never done. It was the way he did them, the passion and intensity behind his actions overwhelmed her sensory elements.

The taste of her on his lips was luscious in his mouth as he didn't want to stop. Her orgasms rocked her body as he knew it was time to finish before her body gave out on him. She was a human and he had to keep that in the back of his mind as well. Vegeta didn't want to hurt her. He stood abruptly causing her to look at him suspiciously. Quickly, he removed his own clothes and sat on the couch next to her and began to stroke himself in front of her. That alone cause her to become drenched from the waist down.

"Come on now woman. You didn't think I would be doing all the work, tonight did you?" The prince said with a malicious chuckle. She needed no more guidance as she approached him and let him inside her wet, tormented folds. Vegeta thought he was going to lose himself immediately as she began to stroke her body up and down on him. Her breast pushed against his face as he held her bubbly ass in his hands. The woman knew what she was doing as her breathing became labored and difficult. Vegeta had hardly been inside her for two minutes and he knew he wasn't going to last too much longer. Vegeta knew it was time to take control of the situation as he pushed her off his sweat covered body and pushed his chest against her back causing her chest to be held between him and the couch. Vegeta gripped her hips firm as he spread her legs father apart with his knees with sheer excitement and high expectation.

Positioning himself back inside of her caused them both to gasp roughly as he worked her hips closer to him using his hands as guidance to work her body against his hard groin. He felt her wet walls tighten on him as he continued to thrust deeper and stroke slower. Her body was giving it all away from him as he almost immediately came as she screamed his name in pleasure and frustration. Vegeta pushed deep into her tight walls one more time until released deep inside her walls. He nearly collapsed on her back he felt all his energy leave his body simultaneously. That was the most vigorous and pure pleasure filled evening he'd had in a long time. Vegeta was no promiscuous male. Yes, he had needs, and his share of women, but his standards carried higher than his needs. His concern was more so on his legacy than sex now. The way she moved on his body was much needed.

Watching her relax on the couch, she laid sprawled out for a moment until she grabbed a plush blanket of the couch and made her way to the balcony. Vegeta watched her for a moment until he followed her. Bulma pulled a pack of cigarettes from the patio table and looked over the city streets she use to rob people on. It was ironic as she was the one looking down on them now. She wasn't even surprised that he ascended from the penthouse to the balcony naked as he stood behind her. He inhaled the chilly autumn air as smoke played with his nose.

"Should I be going?" Vegeta asked first not wanting things to be awkward for her if she wanted him to leave.

Bulma inhaled on the smoke soft and turned around as she was pinned between her arms and the banister of the cityscape view patio.

"Stay, we have a lot of negotiations to do and I have a bottle of whiskey that I'm sure you'd enjoy. She wouldn't admit out her mouth or before Dende that the thought of him leaving after sex made her feel an odd type of way. Bulma wanted him to sleep in her bed tonight, with his boner pressing to her back in the morning, but tonight she would use business as her cover for wanting him around.

 **A/N: Please review! Tell all your friends. I'm sorry for the long update but I had no idea which direction to take this story. I love any type of feedback and even ideas. Thank you for reading and the loyalty!**


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N:I appreciate all of the reviews I have been receiving on all of my updates and the views to my story. I want to thank everyone who has been keeping up with my updates and reading loyally as well. I'm doing my best to keep this story on plot and true to its title as a feminist strong story with a strong female lead that we all know Bulma is. I'm a sociologist and views of this story truly does stem of current society and what it is like to be a female in today's world. Her character will develop and so will Vegeta as well. Their relationship had a lot of dynamic in it, but this focus on Bulma mostly. You will see a lot of underlying themes and sayings in this story that are statistics and real-life problems. So please continue to read and review. As for me, I have a lot more to say._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Chapter Seven**

Bulma sat in the leather covered office chair at the side of the long board room table. She wasn't the only one there, but she was in a room full of Saiyans and no familiar face. Three women, two men and they all spoke among themselves as she glared between them, the door and her phone. She wasn't intimidated, no. If anything, she was aggravated that Vegeta had failed to mention that he wouldn't be on time for his own meeting. They all gawked at her as she sat up straight and crossed her feet in the tight black pencil skirt that highlighted her curves more than usual. Bulma smirked to herself as she thought she looked hot as hell in her new business clothes. Yes, they were probably a bit tight, but that's how she liked her clothing. Her white, button down collar shirt was respectably covering her cleavage. Her usually wild wavy aqua tresses were not pulled back into a sleek topknot bun.

Walking out of her penthouse, she felt like she was ready to take on the world.

Bulma bit her bottom lip thinking about her morning getting ready…Vegeta left before her, but not before he pushed her up against the walls of her shower and took her from behind. The thoughts of the way his muscular body pressed against hers was causing her to rub her knees together causing a tingling in her warm core. The hot train of thoughts were interrupted as the entire room stood up in unison as the double door of the conference room opened and Vegeta walked in looking regal as ever. Bulma stood up, awkwardly as he avoided eye contact with her piercing glance.

"Sit, we have business to get into." He directed as Raile walked pass him and took the seat to his right, offering Bulma a small smile she turned her glance to the interrupting council member.

"Why is there a human sitting in our presences, your majesty. This must be a mistake." The older Saiyan said as she was dressed like the other Saiyans in the room. It was only Vegeta and Raile who wore their traditional armor. These Saiyans dressed in tunics, layered neutral tones and loose-fitting apparel. The muscle tones could still be seen, but these must be the Saiyans that Vegeta was always referring to as bureaucrats and diplomats. They fit the roll meticulously.

Before Bulma could protest being called a human as if it was a grotesque word, Vegeta interjected.

"She is a part of this council and my business partner in other matters. Her presence here is none of anyone's concern, but she will be treated as a guest of the crown. She did your jobs for you and is the only reason we could cut our losses on the Alpha Cenitora deal. So, I'm sure it won't take long for her to gain your respect as well because she has earned mine." Vegeta said eloquently as he directed his message to the entire room. Bulma only looked to him as he stood up for her, among people she didn't even know.

No one spoke a word in the room after he spoke. They all looked to each other and nodded to one another. Bulma kept her shoulders pressed down and her posture high as she wanted to let them know she wasn't intimidated by them or their positions in the Saiyan hierarchy.

"Yes, Prince Vegeta…If you are ready. We will begin the transmission." The female Saiyan said as looked at him hoping to not offend him anymore than she already had. He waved his hand nonchalantly as the large screen descended from the ceiling at the opposite end of the room. The TV bore the same large red insignia that Vegeta wore on the right side of his breast plate. It was now becoming more curious to Bulma what exactly she was doing here. Vegeta was vague as usual and only told her the time and the place. No other information was allotted to her before he left. The symbol disappeared and a scene appeared

Bulma only turned her attention to everyone else, as they all stood again. This time it was Vegeta who stood first as he looked toward the screen; Bulma followed his lead.

The screen illuminated as a figured appeared on the screen and began to scan the room. It was a woman who looked to be in her prime. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful. Her face was framed with wild dark chocolate curls. Her eyes shined like honey as everything about her yelled regal and elegant. Her sharp cheek bones and turned into a smile upon looking at her son's face and noticing a new face in the crowd of her council room.

"My son you are looking well today." Rochel spoke as she walked around in her own office with a hot cup of local herbal tea. Bulma just watched the Queen as her deep navy colored strapless dress trailed behind her with every step.

"You as well, mother. Can you we start the agenda"? Vegeta said with a hint of irritation on his voice. He wasn't expecting a video conference with his mother. She usually would restrict that to just the privacy of him. Today, must had been something special or she wanted to be nosey. Which could only mean one of the noisy snitching members of the council had ran to his mother about Bulma already. It irritated him beyond belief to be surround by such sniveling councilmen. All they ever did stab each other in the back to get to where they were today. They had no loyalties and, they only cared about their titles and places on the hierarchy totem pole. It sickened Vegeta to even be in the same room with them at times.

"I can appreciate your ambitions, but don't be rude Vegeta." The queen said stern shooting him a disapproving glance. Vegeta only sighed slowly and rolled his eyes as he sat up straight and gave her the undivided attention that she had deserved from him in the first place.

"Now-"she continued as she was handed a portfolio from a Saiyan who was in the room with her. "I wanted to applaud you on the Cenitora deal. That was quiet the save. A technology company also asked for a request for meet with you and your team to discuss new interstellar transportation contract. I would like that meeting to be done at your soonest convenience. As well, as for a deal to struck as well. That way we will no longer have to depend on the Friulans for expensive repairs and we won't have to deal with their shitty communications anymore. Is there anything from your offices I should know about"? Rochel said as she sat her tea down and looked down her nose to board table. Leaning on her manicured hand she waited for an appropriate response from any member.

"Yes…my office was reached for a proposed trade deal and if they trade deal could be reached, then a celebration to commemorate our first trade deal is to be held on planet Vegeta in the graces of your highness the Queen and Prince." A man said as he shuffled through his papers. Bulma watched the man as he was older in age. They all seemed to be anxious to have the Queen's gaze on them so intensely. Bulma, was still in awe with the woman before her as well. Her aura could be felt from a thousand light years away.

Rochel rolled her eyes in a Vegeta fashion as the man scrabbled through the paper and Bulma couldn't help but to smirk at the mirror similarities of the family. It was only natural to wonder what his father looked like.

Another Saiyan continued. "The proposed deal is for Planet Vegeta to provide fifteen metric tons of Uranium 238. In exchange, we shall receive 20,000 cases of Earth's delicacy wine called Merlot, A very rich and expandable fabric called spandex, and a rich food that we have all come to love here on Earth called, chickens." The councilman said proudly as they all nodded and smirked to him notifying that they all agreed with the trade proposal his department had put together.

Bulma sat there in complete and utter shock at the bullshit deal that was going to down in front of her. Vegeta watched her facial expression change as he wondered how she would choose to deal with the information she had just heard. Bulma bit the inside of her cheek and stood up from her chair in her stiletto heels and began to speak the exact thoughts crossing her mind.

"Excuse me, but this has been the worse trade deal in the history of trade deals, maybe ever…Your majesty." They all looked up to her in complete show of her direct address to their Queen and Ruler. Rochel raised a perfectly arched brow to her as her interest was now immediately peaked by the blue haired woman who had drawn the attention of her entire council and apparently her son as well.

"Continue as you elaborate for me, Ms. Briefs."

"Well, the isotope known as Uranium 258 is extremely rare here on Earth, not even fifteen metric tons exist here anymore. Those ideas they are proposing are virtually worthless and are the lowest quality of their category. They are taking you all for fools. They are doing the same thing they attempted to do with Alpha Deal. You are being low balled and if you take this deal it will set the precedent standard and it is laughable as is…with my respects…" Bulma said as her last words trailed off in reluctance. No words were exchanged in the room, until the same woman who had opposed her earlier had stood again.

"Why the hell should we trust you? That intel we got was from a reliable source that directly contradicting what you're saying. You may have a reputation with the Prince, but that has nothing to with us." The woman said as her tail unraveled from her waist and flew wildly in the office space air that signified her anger with the situation.

Bulma tighten her fist to the point she almost broke her French manicured nails. "I'm only here because majority of you are failing at your jobs. Vegeta wouldn't have had to have me here in the first place if you were remotely qualified for your position." Bulma hissed back as she was ready to punch the Saiyan woman directly in the face. It was women like her that really pissed her off the most. The ones, who worked to keep other women down.

"That's enough. Fina, another word and I will have you dragged out of my council room. If you interrupt my conversation again I'll have Vegeta blast you to another dimension and he won't hesitate." The Queen said as slammed her fist on her solid oak desk, causing the camera to shake. Fina spoke no more and only sat down quietly. Vegeta quietly hoped to himself that she would interrupt again, because he hated her more than most of the members of the council. The level of ass kissing she did left distaste in his mouth. Bulma only gave the woman a satisfied smirk as she turned back to the screen.

"What would be of equal value in your opinion Bulma?"

Bulma took a deep breath and thought about the question deeply for a moment. "Well, I would first off dramatically reduce the amount of Uranium because that is damn near priceless. I would say maybe two tons of Uranium. I would counter for Chateau Laffite' from France, Egyptian Cottons, and our finest seafoods. The same quantities as previously stated. They need to know that you know just how much you are worth." Bulma said as she felt as if that was a good stopping point. 'The Queen rubbed her smooth chin and walked away from the camera and paced the room from a moment. Bulma took her seat as her being the only one standing began to feel awkward and ill placed.

After a long silence that seemed to go on for an eternity, Bulma began to feel nervous at the dead silence. Desperately wanting to look at Vegeta she refrained from doing so. She didn't want anyone to think that she needed his conformation to make her next move. The blunette had gotten herself into this one and she could finish it for alone as well.

"Make the deal and do not accept a counter offer. We do not need the humans, they need us. Our protection, our exports, and more importantly they should know we are much tolerable as an ally than an enemy." Rochel said letting her last words penetrate the room deeply.

Vegeta smirked, "I'll make sure of that personally mother. Anything else before we conclude this meeting."

"Yes, I'll allow this celebration of good commerce, but I want their guest list and I want us to properly vet the entire list including their dates and mates. I want all of this done by our next meeting and nothing but positive result from everyone in this room. I have other business to attend to for the evening. I will be contacting you later, my Prince. I expect only the best." Rochel said concluding the meeting. Watching the screen go blank he was thrilled the meeting was over.

"You all know what is expected of you. So, make it happened! I expect an update by this afternoon. Get out of my sight". They all scrambled from the room leaving only Bulma, Raile and Vegeta to speak amongst themselves.

"You did excellent job with the Queen. Keep it up and she might come to like favor you." Raile said leaning against the long table and given her aa sweet smile as she always did.

"I appreciate that Raile. I also wanted to thank you for last night. You did not have to do that." Bulma said thinking about her practically ripping that sleazy coward's arm off and forcing him to eat dirt. Raile looked at her for a moment as if she was trying to remember what she was talking about.

"Oh, well. Honestly, I just knew I had to get to him before Vegeta caused an intergalactic incident by killing someone, but I'm glad I could help you as well." Raile said as she gave her that same smile that she always wore on her precious features. Bulma wondered if she was ever genuinely smiling. "Well, I have work to do. I'll see you for dinner Vegeta. Bulma it was nice to see you again."

Raile exited the board room and closed the door behind herself leaving them. A silence consumed the room as Bulma remained seated and looked at Vegeta as he tucked his phone away and grabbed the folder left on the table.

"Would you like to continue this meeting at Galimore's". Vegeta asked offering the new executive a drink and lunch date.

"Of course, Prince Vegeta." Bulma said teasing him as she bumped him with hip.

"You can call me that tonight."

.

.

.

Bulma arrived at the bar that she hadn't visited in about two weeks. Which was very uncommon for her. It used to be her nightly spot over the years, but since Vegeta had come into the picture two months ago, things had changed for her. Her nights weren't so solitary anymore. It had been a while since she had even gone on one of _necessary_ dates. It was the truth when she told Vegeta she had changed her phone number and disassociated herself with the men she had scammed.

Vegeta was right about one thing. It was time to move on from this, but she had made those plans before he was even a topic of conversation.

"A top shelf Manhattan for the lady I suppose?" A familiar voice spoke as the seat next to her had just become occupied. Her eyes couldn't help themselves from rolling as she looked to her the man at her left. In his burgundy sports coat and khaki pants.

"No, wine actually. I can't do any heavy drinking for lunch today. I have to get to work". Bulma said attempting to have a civil and as much of a pleasant conversation as she could with the scarred man.

"Work, A job? I've never known you to have a job before. That would explain the naughty librarian look you have going on today." Yamcha said as he gestured for the bartender to come over to them. "Is that why you missed our dinner last Saturday"? He said looking her over as if she was his dessert for the evening. The words falling out of his couldn't have disinterested her any more than they were currently.

Bulma only shook her head. "No, I missed our dinner and changed my number because I'm cleaning kitchen on some old contacts of mine. Plus, Yamcha you don't know me at all. Especially, to know what kind of work I'm capable of. So, let's not pretend that you do". Bulma said turning to him as she was fed up with him constantly trying to pretend that he knew her so very well. It wouldn't have been different if Yamcha was a sweet guy with good intentions, but he was no different from the other men she had stolen from. There was not one genuine bone in his body.

It was known that he fucked his staff and when the girls didn't want him anymore he'd fire them.

"Let's not pretend that I haven't been between those sweet thighs of yours either. So, don't act you're too good for me now that your fucking that Prince".

Bulma looked at him as he stood from the bar stool and adjusted his tie.

"Oh, I'm not too good for you because I'm fucking him. I'm too good for you because you're a piece of day old shit Yamcha."

"Enjoy your tab, and make sure you're not turning anymore tricks in my club. I'd hate to report you to the officials."

Watching him walk away was the hardest thing to do. She wanted to snatch him back by his ponytail and punch that smug look off his scarred face. If she didn't enjoy this place she would have destroyed this bar and called a huge scene that would have required the cops to be called. A man had never talked to her like that and gotten away with it and she would make sure to put him at the top of her shit list.

A black flame styled hair entered the bar and she knew exactly who it was that was approaching her with silent steps. She was trying to find her composure, as she didn't want him to think that Yamcha was a problem she couldn't fix. It slightly alerted her that he mentioned the cops because of her past. No, Yamcha didn't know what she did exactly, but he knew it was illegal.

"What's wrong with you? I figured you'd have at least two glasses by now." Vegeta said removing his white gloves and sitting them on the maple bar and looking over the menu that was laid in front of them both. Vegeta was taken back by her petite hands enclosing his cheeks as she pressed her lips against his passionately as she caught the crowned prince off guard.

Their lips moved in unison as she broke the kiss and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, for inviting me to that meeting this morning. It felt good to body your staff and plus it made me horny to feel in charge". Bulma said as she left one more peck on his lips and sat back into her barstool once again.

He smirked to her and raised an eyebrow. "We would have not contested if you wanted to go back to my office instead of lunch."

"I'm trying to set a good example. Your mother seems to have very high standards and I want to impress her. Hell, I want to be her. That woman…she's everything I ever wanted to be. Your mother is amazing, the description you gave of her did no justice".

He listened to her gushing about how wonderful his mother was and it was true. His mother was an outstanding Saiyan, and a phenomenal woman.

"Isn't it a bit soon to be asking me to make you my Queen". Vegeta said poking fun at the vixen.

"Oh, screw you". Bulma said playful hitting him. "Like I'd marry you, if I did believe marriage". Bulma said as she ordered both of their drinks and appetizers. Vegeta watched her begin to drink the pink colored wine and shook his head at her.

"Woman you aren't fooling anyone. I'm certain you have the same dream of marriage and children as most women. Even at some point in a female Saiyans life does she desire offspring and chooses a mate. It just the way we are wired." Vegeta spoke eloquently as he always did. His words flowed like ribbons when he explained his position when they were debating topic.

"Not me. I don't like children and I don't believe I could tolerate the same person for the duration of my life. Love is curse. It makes people throw their entire lives away over a person. I'm completely content with money and success."

"Woman, even I know that at some point in my life in the next couple years, I have to find someone to bond with and create and heir or two for my thrown. Doesn't mean that is the end of my life and it damn sure wasn't the end of my mother's. You can have both success and a family."

They ate in quiet as Bulma allowed what he said to marinate a bit as he consumed her meal and wine. All that was possible for a woman on planet Vegeta, but things weren't that clean cut on Earth. Pregnancy and children were damn near a disability in the job market.

"What is a bond on your planet?"

"It's equivalent to the word love. Except, you can't separate from the bond until one mate dies. There is no divorce, because you can't bond with just anyone. The bond ceremonial with reject the wrong mate, no matter how much you think you want them. It's deeper than love, and stronger than marriage. It's a scared ritual to Saiyans." Vegeta said consuming the remnants of his wine and tossing money on the bar to cover both of their meals. 

Vegeta wasn't a man of romance in the least, but that was the most beautiful thing he'd ever said. Bulma would have never guessed that Saiyans were monogamous creatures. They all seemed to be sexual and ready to fuck at any moment. What she had learned from her time around Vegeta he was much milder mannered than the rest. She just imagined them all being like Raditz and Goku. Bulma really had no idea about Raile, she put on an act for her when she was around. Bulma wasn't sure if Raile liked her or was just polite and did whatever Vegeta asked of her.

"My mother was impressed by your quick thinking and the way you held yourself, she wants to invite you to Planet Vegeta for the Agniki of Trade."

Bulma smiled to him nodded. She was trying to contain her happiness as the news had been the pinnacle of her entire day. Today, had been going better than could have been planned.

"It would be an honor. Am I going to be on your arm or do I have to ask Goku"?

"No one would be stupid enough to take you, unless they want their asses kicked". Vegeta said defensively as they exited the bar together into the busy streets of west city.

"Calm down machismo, I'm all yours, unless you fuck it up or the sex gets bad."

He only gave her a hearty laugh as they walked together down the sidewalks. "I guess I'm never getting rid of you then. Let's strategist this meeting with your sister for tomorrow".

Bulma allowed the seriousness of the moment to take over. A pray would be said tonight for she hoped she was ready to face her and the possibility of her father being there as well was another thing she had to consider as well.

 **Thank you for reading and please review. I have no intentions of deleting this story. It means too much to me. There are a couple different things going on for Bulma and I hope you all keep reading and reviewing to find out how they all unfold.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

A/N: Thank you so much for the overwhelming support I received last chapter! It means so much to me that other's like this story as much as I do. I'm slowly developing Vegeta and Bulma's relationship and putting my sociology degree to work as well. I want to see some of the faces of the people who review so feel free to add me on social media as well. Thank you and I will update as soon as I can on this story in hopes that this is my most successful story.

IG: mixedw_honey

Rochel walked her lavished office as she waited for her most trusted advisor and friend. Bardock Son, he'd been by her side for many years and she'd owed him her life. Today, was an important day in the Saiyan Empire. It was their Independence Day from the Cold Empire. It was a day full of festivals, drinking and overall joy through-out her empire and the outpost under the Saiyan Rule. Not only was it important, but it was a memorial. It would mark the anniversary of her rule as Queen of Vegeta-Sie and the day she had lost her own mate to war. A new era was marked on this day seven years ago. So, not one Saiyan mourned the loss of their Saiyan brethren, just celebrated and honored those who gave their lives for their empire.

Her office doors open as she watched Bardock entire in. He clad in his everyday armor. Only, the Saiyans of the War still wore their amour on an everyday basis. They were used to the everyday missions and the danger of imminent war. The habit took her years to break the routine. Now, she enjoyed the delicate fabrics that graced her battled hardened skin. Bardock closed the door behind him and sat the manila folder on her desk.

"You are looking radiant as ever, My Queen". Rochel only smiled to him and walked over to her desk to pick up the file in her deep purple gown that hung loosely to her body. The one sleeved dress draped across her chest as the rest of the outfit descended to the ground. Her tail was covered in fine gold chains and jewels that probably cost more than a car on Earth.

"Your flattery to an old woman never goes unnoticed, my dear friend."

A sigh escaped her ruby red painted lips.

The way he looked at her made her melt sometimes. They had an unspoken love affair that only played out in their minds. Bardock meant more to her than her late mate had ever. The old king was a man only concern about duty and power. He was good to his people and an amazing warrior in the least. His death impacted her deeply, but it did not break her to see him pass. He was a brute and their bond had been rejected many years ago, but they stayed together for appearances. They were a good team and produce a strong heir together, but he never had her heart. Although, he did have her unwavering loyalty. Bardock's mate died in The Great War nearly ten years prior on a mission they all had together. Rochel had always blamed herself for her death.

Despite all the rumors, he never once blamed her for Gine's death. Instead, he comforted her in her time of need and supported her more than any other Saiyan. Now, here they stood years later still pretending to that they weren't meant for each other.

"Old? No, never. I only see an experience leader and whose beauty only ripens in age." He said tilting her narrow chin up to meet his glance.

"What have you found for me Bardock"? Rochel said looking away from his deep, all knowing glance.

"I found quite a bit of information on the girl."

"Good, start from the beginning." Rochel said as she sat down behind the strong oak desk and wrapped her tail simultaneously around her thin waist.

"Well, I found a lengthy arrest record starting from when she was sixteen until about two years ago. As of currently, she has a net worth of about 1.2 million including her current account." Bardock said reading the files in the paper. He handed the Queen a couple mug shot pictures of the blue haired women she saw in her board room.

"What were the charges"?

She flipped through the files he had given her and looked at each mug shot picture carefully.

"Theft, pickpocketing, assault, disorderly conduct and the most recent, identity theft. The odd thing is she was charged with every one of these crimes and never spent a day in jail. They were either dismissed or thrown out of court on a technicality. "

Rochel looked at him in suspicion.

"So, she's a theft, but has never been proven one in their court of law?"

Bardock nodded to her as he prepared the morning tea for her and himself.

"Did her fortune come from the money Vegeta paid her or did she have the means before him?"

"It was well before he arrived on Earth, but the origin of the money is not known, my guest is she's a gold digger. She's been known to associate with rich older men. Perhaps, prostitution"? Bardock informed as he thumbed through the paperwork that he received on the newest member of the council.

"There isn't enough ass in the world to earn that much money, for now we'll have to take her for the honest theft."

"A liar and a theft that close to your son, with the looks of a siren. Is that the best idea?"

Rochel sighed as she stood from her office chair and positioned herself in front of Bardock. Leaning on the desk she looked down to him and this time she was the one who lifted his chin to meet her honey clad glance. 

"Bardock, we are all murders and traitors. What is a theft among the rest of us?

.

.

.

The trio sat in silence as they waited on the last member of the meeting to join them in the board room of Capsule Corp. It wasn't as surreal as Bulma would have thought to be in the presence of her flesh and blood sister. The girl was nothing like her at all. The older woman was meek and unsure of her words. She was still a beautiful girl, but she hid it behind thick frame glasses and a frumpy lab coat. If you saw her in the streets you wouldn't assume that she was the daughter of one of the richest men on the planet.

Vegeta began to impatiently tap his finger on the mahogany desk as Bulma looked at the Saiyan. She was surprised he'd lasted this long He had the patience of a small child. The door opened slightly and through came on older gentleman with thick black frame glasses, a lab coat and greying lavender locks.

His face was unmistakable.

"Hello, I'm sorry for the wait, these old legs don't move as fast as they use to" He said laughing at his own joke with a hearty chuckle. Vegeta kept his normal sour demeanor as the scientist entered the room. A little black kitten peeked from his shoulder and crawled down his arm as he made himself comfortable in the seat.

"Can we get this meeting over with? I have much more important things to do besides wait for people all damn day." Vegeta said crossing his arms in frustration at the professor's tardiness.

"Of course, well as you know my name is Tights Briefs and this is my father; Dr. Mito Briefs. The founder of Capsule Corps. We just want to thank you for giving us this opportunity. I don't think I caught your name at the party, ma'am." Tights said as she introduced her father to the room and then turned her attention to the finely dressed Bulma Briefs.

"I didn't offer it… My name is Bulma Carter. I'm here representing Vegeta's interest." Bulma said a bit more harshly and dry then she intended to. Vegeta didn't say anything from that point on he just analyzed the table of Briefs. She had decided it was best to change her last name in order to keep things under suspicions.

"Yes…of course. Well what we are here to discuss is our new spaceships and their technology and I hope we are able to make a deal." Tights pressed a button on a keyboard and holographic pictures of the ship and its features, and mechanics. Tights finished her short presentation about the ship and Bulma was impressed, but her face was as stolid as Vegeta's as she didn't look anywhere near amused.

"So, why should we buy from you? The Saiyan fleet is very capable and has been reliable for the better part of a decade. Your ships are a nice design, but that tells me nothing." Bulma said as she tucked a piece of long blue tresses behind her ear.

"Well our ships possess a new technology. They do not use the international space jumps. My father has discovered the equation for hyper speed. It's the same technology that is applied to the space jump portals just modified. It cuts travel time by 39% and is convenient and causes less stresses on the body. We are a light year closer than the nearest Friulans port and our ships are new and loaded with the most updated equipment. Our ships are faster, more efficient, and in the long run more cost friendly." Tight said as she felt like she was truly making the sale with the duo. She listed all the pros she could think of as her father tickled his new kitten's stomach and paid no attention to the meeting at all.

"You understand that the Saiyans are a warrior race, not some trial guinea pigs for your latest science project". Bulma said as she watched Tights' face twist in surprise.

"No ma'am Ms. Carter of course! These ships have been thoroughly test by every department, they follow strict interglacial guidelines, and they have been thoroughly tested. If anything, we are looking for the notoriety that comes with the Saiyan Empire, not the other way. We want the Saiyans to be the face of our company." Tights retorted quickly, which caused Bulma to crack a small smirk.

"What's your price"? Bulma asked.

"For the fleet that is near completion, we ask 31.7 million and that includes a twenty-year warranty, lifetime maintenance by Capsule Corp and an insurance policy."

Not even a moment passed before Bulma was to speak again.

"No, that's not acceptable…."

"Well…what does his Majesty think"? Tights said looking for some sort of approval from Vegeta and he gave her no such things.

"Ms. Briefs, I speak for him and I meant that. That price is too steep for what you're asking for and we aren't willing to pay that". Bulma said with a smirk. She wasn't surprised that she tried to go over her to Vegeta, but she meant what she said and Vegeta had no issue with that either. If nothing else, Bulma demanded her respect from anyone who was in her presences and she deserved it.

"That's the best we can offer". Tights said as she changed the tone of the meeting. Her aggravation was showing as her tone had developed from soft to stern in the matter of minutes. Bulma nodded and held out her hand to Tights.

"Well thank you for meeting with us". Bulma shook her hand as both her and Vegeta stood to leave the quiet room. The panic on Tights face was apparent. She had just blown the deal of the decade and they were now walking out of the door.

"What is it that you need Ms. Carter? My daughter is just as young and ambitious as you are, so I can't blame her for being overly zealous to close this deal." Bulma didn't sit back down just looked at the professor.

"29.0 million flats, a crew provided by Capsule Corp on each vessel, and twenty-five-year warranty." Bulma said as her manicured hand rested on the door knob.

"Hmmm…how about 30 million flats, a crew, and a thirty-year warranty? I'll even throw in some of my latest gravity simulator training systems to the blue print". Dr. Briefs said as he smiled at Bulma with his furry lavender and grey mustache covering the majority of his mouth.

"Deal". Vegeta said as he was the one to close the lucrative deal that she had just negotiated the hell out of. Bulma looked over her shoulder to him and smirked at the handsome Prince.

"Wonderful, it seems we've come to agreement. I've already had the paperwork sent to your offices with payment." Tight just looked at her with pure astonishment.

"What?! How is that possible? We rejected your first deal and then negotiated the rest. How did you know those were the terms WE were willing to settle to?" Tights said looking at the blunette. It was hard not to feel hustled. They were never really going to walk out that door. She had planned the entire negotiation and even gambled on losing the deal entirely.

"Because, that is what I would've agreed to and done if I were you Ms. Briefs." Bulma said pleased with herself. The doctor just looked at her with a smile and interrupted their banter. He could visibly see his daughter's frustrations coming to the surface. The blue haired girl was very clever and intelligent he had to give her that.

"Very nice Ms. Carter. I must applaud your tactics. I am excited to work with you and Vegeta. You two are quite the duo. My daughter could learn a thing or two from you, very crafty." Mito said clapping to Bulma's victory.

It gave Bulma an odd sensation in her stomach to see the man praising her on a job well done.

"Thank you, Dr. Briefs. We looked forward to working with you as well." Bulma said opening the office door and allowing Vegeta to slip pass her. He seemed beyond ready to leave the successful meeting. He stopped her once more before she left.

"Ms. Carter... You remind me so much of my Aunt, almost a spitting image of her. My Grandmother and my Aunt were blessed with blue hair, unlike myself. I was always told that was the true Briefs family heirloom. I'm always surprised to others with natural blue hair since it is so rare. Did your mother have blue hair?" Dr. Briefs asked having no clue how tender of a spot he had just touched on.

No one ever asked about her mother, not even Chichi and she met her.

"No…she was a blonde. I'll keep that in mind. Maybe, if I decide to have children it'll pass on. "Bulma said with a forced smile, with that she exited the room catching up with Vegeta who was already impatiently waiting for her at the elevator doors. Tights waited for the door to fully close before she spoke again.

"Father…that was not the deal we discussed. You were supposed to let me finally take the reins on this one. She practically walked all over us in her designer hooker heels and then for you to compare me to her…it was uncalled for." Tights said sighing in frustration, she didn't like one thing about Bulma from her attitude to her disposition when she spoke to her. The most frustrating part was that her father instantly loved her.

"Well…it's true my dear. You must be able to take constructive criticism. Plus, it isn't always about the money, it's about the relationships you can build". Dr. Briefs said as he loaded his kitten back on to his shoulder.

"Yes, father when you're the CEO it is most definitely about the money." Tights only rolled her dark chestnut colored eyes as he completely toned her out and as he rubbed the fluffy black kitten that had taken a liking to licking his earlobe.

.

.

.

They sat alone in his kitchen as Vegeta open a bottle of wine as she convinced him that celebrations were in order. "I mean I feel like I'm on top of the world Vegeta. I just negotiated a multi-million-dollar deal with the richest family on Earth. I think I'm rather good at this don't you agree"?

Bulma said giving herself the props she knew that Vegeta wouldn't. He poured her glass and watched her take down her bun and dropping the hair pins on his counter top. Her hair fell like a waterfall as began to make herself comfortable in his temporary home. The cranberry colored dress fit her well and she looked like a naughty librarian in the porn films. Her curves were full, her breast her ample and her rear was plump. All while keeping a flat midsection. Vegeta wondered how he kept his hands off her throughout the day.

He took a gulp of his own win. Vegeta thought about indulging in another way, but he decided a while ago he would not be the one making any type of first moves. He couldn't wait for the day that she realized how foolish she had been for not taking up his offer of being his exclusive partner. He refused to be like all the other men who encountered her and praised the ground the walk on, while drooling like rabid animals over her. He was a Prince and had much more tact then that.

"This is good wine. Thank you, are you going to tell your mother we're sleeping together"? Bulma asked while she kicked her red bottom heels off.

"Are you going to tell your father you're his bastard child"? Vegeta retorted sipping his own glass.

"Touché' asshole".

"Plus, I'm sure she already knows something, she is far from naïve." Vegeta said as he took a seat next to her on the sectional sofa couch.

"That is true. I just don't want her thinking the only reason I'm in this position is because I fucked you a couple times." She looked at him and watched him cock his dark brows at her and shake his head at her.

"Women it wouldn't matter if you were a whore off the streets. My mother trust me enough to know I wouldn't think with my dick. I don't often mingle pleasure with my work".

"You made an exception for me though? Should I feel special?" Bulma asked in her normal sarcasm filled arrogant tone.

"Just because were building a partnership, doesn't mean I'm obliged to only fuck you. Maybe, I just found it convenient for the time being. Vegeta said busting her bubble immediately. Bulma looked at him and scowled at him deeply.

"Oh, fuck you Vegeta. Just because I don't want a relationship doesn't mean I'm not interested being with you. If I found out you were inclusive and fucking another girl I beat her ass and make you pay in various ways." Bulma said finishing off her glass and staring him down intensely.

"Woman, I can fuck who I please. I have no one else in mind at the moment, but do not expect the same treat as someone I've promised a relationship. You want the benefits of mating with me, but don't want the title and the consequences. They have a name for people like that on Planet Vegeta, called _unise"_

Vegeta said bringing her back to reality as he usually did.

"You know what Vegeta. I'm just going home. I didn't come here to be insulted and I damn sure am not here to be judge by you of all people". Bulma said gather her shoes and purse off his counter top.

"Then why are you even here woman."

Bulma didn't say anything to him, because she didn't exactly have a good, witty or sarcastic answer as usual. She didn't know why she didn't just go home. Unsure, of why she so naturally occupied his home without even an invite. Without any more words or insults she just left.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Bulma sat at the edge of the barstool and swirled the scotch in the high-ball glass. Leaving Vegeta's not so humble abode she came straight back to her place of comfort. Confusion covered her thoughts at the weeks she had spent with Vegeta and their most recent argument for the evening. Did Vegeta have a point about her issue with committing to him? A sigh escaped her lips and thought of commitment made her stomach uneasy. It wasn't the thought of spending her time with Vegeta it was just the thought of a traumatic outcome that could come from loving him. His words cut her deeper than she would've liked. Bulma took another sig of the strong beverage. She very rarely drunk scotch, it was only after a long or stressful day did she indulge in the beverage and it scorched going down her narrow throat.

" I wasn't expecting to see you so soon Ms. Briefs". A meek voice from the far-right barstool. Lazily, Bulma looked over to her right to see a familiar face sipping on a dry martini at the bar while she ran her hands through her short blonde hair. Bulma was instantly on the alert as heard the older female using her last name even after a couple of drinks the blunette knew that she never gave her that last name.

"I'm sorry if I startled you, you seemed to be in deep thought and I didn't want to bother you". Tights said as she straightened her poster looking over to the woman who didn't seem to be happy with the sudden interruption. Bulma composed herself and her thoughts as she looked at the woman and took another long swig of stiff drink.

"I don't recall giving you my actual last name. What? Are you stalking me"? Bulma asked in a deadpan tone looking her down with a solid unwavering glare that made Tights uncomfortable in her seat. It was a surprise to find the woman sitting so close to her at the bar. Bulma came in ordered alteast three drinks since she had been there and had been completely oblivious to her surroundings. Tights was beginning to think that she was purposely ignoring her, but now she knew that wasn't the case. The blue haired heiress was engulfed deep in her thoughts and even deeper in her drink. Tights couldn't help to want to talk to her as she watched her thoughts contort her face every couple moments.

"No, I'm not stalking you. I did some research on you after our impressive meeting, the results were limited but, I did find out your name. Briefs, isn't really a last name that people would want to shy away from. Perhaps, we are distantly related you never know". Tights said with small smile on her pleasant features. Her explanation made enough sense for Bulma. Gladly, she did not make the connection that they were more related than she could ever imagine. She attempted to lower her guards as she realized the girl was only initiating a harmless conversation with her. Bulma was glad that she had her criminal records sealed, it wouldn't look good on her or Vegeta that she was a seasoned criminal.

"I doubt that, but you never know these days." Bulma said blandly as squired the remnants of her beverage as a sighed escaped her painted lips once again. Tights knew that sigh… It was the sigh of being in love.

"I don't mean to impede on your train of thoughts, but it might help instead of drinking another scotch rye." Bulma looked at her she wasn't sure if it was the alcohol that was pulsing through her system or the want to just get how she was feeling out either way she just felt the need to share her frustrations with an unrelated party. Bulma turned to face the petite blonde on the bar stool and made herself comfortable on the leather backed stool.

"Vegeta and I have been playing this game of cat and mouse now for almost three months. He is the relationship type, surprisingly I found that Saiyan are very monogamous. I myself despise the very concept of a relationship. I've seen how they can tear a home and happiness apart in a single desire. He basically made the comment today that if I didn't want a relationship that he could fuck whoever he'd damn well please. I don't think I should be made to feel such away by him just because I'm not ready for a relationship."

Tights blinked a couple times as she was complete taken back by what she had heard. Tights instantly thought they were a couple from the first time she saw them interacting at the dinner party and the way they fed off each other's energy in the meeting was undeniable. Tights would've never taken them as a developing couple, they seemed to natural together.

"Have you ever been in a relationship before"?

Bulma sat and thought about the question. As oddly as she thought about it the answer was no. Bulma was a twenty-six-year-old woman in her prime and she had never been in a real relationship, not even had a high school sweetheart to mention. "No, I don't think I have".

Tights gave her a warming smile "Well than how do you know they are so awful. You can't take another's experience at love and romance and adopt them as their own. Take me for example, my parents divorced when I was young because my father cheated on my mother with some supermodel. You don't see me hating every model and marriage I see because of someone else mistakes. I believe that relationships are unique to everyone."

Bulma tightened at the mention of a supermodel… She wondered how much she knew about her mother or her. Unfortunately, this was not the time to ask. "I've never thought of it like that…" Bulma said quietly, all her mind could think about was Vegeta and his harsh words. She knew that he lashed out using is anger to guide his words. A shiver of disgust ran down her spine as she saw a familiar ponytailed asshole approaching them from the near distance.

"Well that's my cue to leave… Thank you for the advice Tights. I look forward to seeing you again." Bulma said as she threw the money on the counter and shot a bird at Yamcha as he approached the bar and leaned on the stool next to the blonde scientist. He only gave her dashing smile as she exited the bar and heading toward the awaiting cab outside the bar.

….

Vegeta caught his breath once more as he helped Raile up of the ground in the courtyard. They had been training endlessly for the past two hours. He could tell his counter part was starting to ware as he was talking out all his frustration out on her. Raile stood in her sports bra and spandex leggings and place her hands on her knees as she wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Instead of punching me in the face just call the women and explain yourself". Raile said as she stood up straight. She had enough of the not so passive aggressive Prince. The man never was good with speaking his feeling or apologizing. Raile could only think of one time that he had apologized to him and that was when Vegeta had nearly killed her after his rage had engulfed him at the learning of his father's death. That was the most of extreme circumstances that had warranted an apology.

"I have nothing to explain. If she wants to live her life as an unise with no honor than so be it. I will not lose a night of sleep over the thought of her any more. I'm a Prince of the mightiest nation and I will not gravel to some human female. The woman on Vegeta-sei line up just to be graced with my presences and I'm supposed to be indispensable to her wants and wills on the dime. Hmfh, I will not continue to be insulted!" Vegeta roared as continued his livid monologue, he tossed a ki-blast towards Raile as she deflected it sending it into the sky. Raile knew him like a book and tested his true wants and desires.

Raile only sighed. "Vegeta, if that is so true then take me back to your room and ravage me as if I should be your Queen, prove this woman doesn't harbor your loyalties and affections." The young Saiyan said as waited for his tactful response.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes to her as she unraveled her tail and let it flicker behind her showing her submission to him. Vegeta growled and stomped over to her grabbing her aggressively by her waist and looking down her narrow frame and appeasing features. Raile's honey lit eyes looking up to her Prince as she waited and made no moves.

"Well you're Majesty, I am waiting…" Raile said with a smirk of her own. She was not a bit surprised, she had known the Prince her entire life and he had never shown a glimpse of unfaithfulness. He was the Prince of all Saiyans and his pride was his everything, Raile had never seen him so inclusive before, so she knew that Bulma was special from the moment he introduced him to him squad. He would never introduce a fling to his most trusted comrades, even if he didn't view them as such.

Vegeta only rolled his eyes and let her go causing her to laugh at him. "As I stated before, call your woman." Raile said grabbing the towel from the nearest chair and walking into compound. Vegeta scoffed and looked over to the chair to his phone and saw he saw a message planted across the small digital screen.

" _I was surprisingly wrong, breakfast in my bed in the morning?"- Bulma_

Vegeta smirked at the message. Maybe he didn't have to apologize for his harsh words after all…

A/N: Sorry so short, I just had an impulse to write this chapter!


End file.
